Honra
by Margarida
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, até que ponto a sede pelo poder pode superar os ideais de honra e justiça aprendidos desde a infância e perpetuados por gerações? Uma adaptação de um clássico francês, na visão desta autora que vos escreve... Capítulo final!
1. Prólogo

Em um universo alternativo, até que ponto a sede pelo poder pode superar os ideais de honra e justiça aprendidos desde a infância e perpetuados por gerações? Uma adaptação de um clássico francês, na visão desta autora que vos escreve...

**Importante: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem à Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. Quanto ao clássico "D'artagnan e os Três Mosqueteiros", foi escrito por Alexandre Dumas no século XIX e seu espólio hoje pertence ao domínio público.

Bem, pelo aviso acima já deu para perceber o que eu quis dizer com o resumo, né? Tipo, da mesma maneira que sou fã de CDZ eu também amo histórias de capa e espada e o Dumas escrevia dessas como ninguém. Eu idealizei essa fic depois de ler pela centésima vez o livro, espero que gostem!

Para quem conhece a história dos Três Mosqueteiros, esta é uma livre adaptação, a minha visão dos fatos, misturada com uma boa dose de insanidade em um pouco mais de romance e alguns personagens originais (eu sempre achei a Constance meio sem sal, o D'artagnan merecia coisa melhor).

Só mais uma coisa: um agradecimento especial para a Juli Chan, se não fosse por uma valiosa ajuda (e empréstimo), metade dessa fic não seria escrita! Muito obrigada, menina! Ó, mas para frente vocês vão entender o que quero dizer com isso...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Prólogo**

A massa estava eufórica e dividida com a execução que aconteceria dali a alguns minutos. Da cela que ocupava na Bastilha, o jovem rapaz podia ouvir os gritos de culpado que a multidão bradava. Não havia mais o que fazer, seu destino estava selado. Ninguém acreditara em sua inocência, apenas seus quatro fiéis amigos. O rei, a quem servira com tanta devoção que chegava a beirar a fidelidade canina, tinha lhe virado as costas.

-Coragem, Raul... Você não pode baixar a cabeça, é isso que o Cardeal quer! - dizia-lhe um dos amigos, o único que recebera permissão para visitar o condenado antes da sentença ser executada.

-Diz isso porque não é a sua cabeça que vai rolar naquele tablado... - Raul disse, tentando amenizar o clima de desconforto. O outro sorriu, meio de lado.

-Se nós pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa para evitar essa execução...

-Mas não podem, meu amigo... Toda a guarda do Cardeal estará presente, os mosqueteiros foram proibidos de assistirem. E vocês estão na mira daquele desgraçado do Rochefort, ele ainda vai pedir a cabeça dos quatro.

-Pois que peça! Eu juro Raul, que iremos provar que você estava certo e que o verdadeiro conspirador é aquele pulha do Cardeal!

-Eu quero que jure outra coisa para mim, meu amigo... - Raul pediu, encarando os olhos negros do homem à sua frente - Quero que procure por minha...

Nesse momento, dois guardas vieram pelo corredor, indicando que a hora da execução tinha chegado. Os dois amigos mal tiveram tempo para se despedir, Raul foi praticamente arrancado da cela. E nem chegou a dizer o que queria.

Da saída da Bastilha até o tablado montado nas margens do rio Sena, a multidão gritava palavras de ordem. Nos arredores, disfarçados de pessoas comuns, os mosqueteiros reverenciavam o companheiro em silêncio. E, de pé ao lado do tablado, o cardeal Richilieu e o capitão Rochefort aguardavam o prisioneiro, o carrasco já a postos na guilhotina.

-Essa eu não quero nem ver... - comentou um rapaz de olhos e cabelos azuis, com um outro também de cabelos e olhos azuis, só que muito mais escuros, ambos afastados do local.

-Que Deus seja generoso com Raul e o receba com alegria em Seu reino... Pai nosso que estais no céu... - um terceiro (de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos) rezava, segurando um crucifixo. Quando o homem que estivera com Raul se juntou a eles, o capitão Rochefort começou a ler os trâmites legais da execução.

-Por ter cometido crime de traição contra vossa majestade, o rei Luís XIV, e conseqüentemente, contra a França, o réu Raul de Montparnasse foi condenado à morte pela guilhotina. Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma.

Raul foi colocado na guilhotina. Esperando pela morte, o rapaz percorreu com os olhos todos os rostos na multidão, até que seu olhar pousou em uma garota, afastada dos demais. Ela chorava silenciosamente, apenas as lágrimas correndo por seu belo rosto.

-Adeus... - ele disse, entre dentes. Nesse instante, o carrasco soltou a guilhotina e a cabeça de Raul rolou pelo tablado.

-Já acabou? - o rapaz que não queria ver nada perguntou, de olhos fechados.

-Já...

-Então me deixe ir até lá e socar a cara do desgraçado do Cardeal! Pulha! Traidor! - o rapaz precisou ser segurado por dois de seus companheiros, dando pulos e socando o ar.

-Pare com isso, não podemos chamar a atenção de ninguém! Andem, vamos embora.

Dispersando-se junto da multidão, os quatro rapazes foram embora. Silenciosos, voltaram à sede dos mosqueteiros. E o de olhos negros seguia pensativo, tentando compreender o que aquele caco de frase dita por Raul queria dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, acho que já dá para saber quem são os mosqueteiros, né? Também pelas descrições... Quando eles forem revelados com nome, endereço e RG, eu coloco uma nota explicando quem seria quem e o porquê das escolhas, beleza?

Mandem reviews, a opinião de vocês é de extrema importância para essa pequena Margarida de um jardim sem flor...


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nem bem a execução de Raul tinha acontecido e o Cardeal e o capitão Rochefort estavam reunidos, discutindo os próximos passos a serem dados. E o mais urgente deles era se livrarem dos mosqueteiros, a guarda de elite do rei. Bom, para ser mais exato, eliminar quatro desses homens.

-Não será difícil convencer o rei a dispor de seus mosqueteiros, ele é um fraco e facilmente influenciável... O problema será calar aqueles quatro que defenderam abertamente ao traidor.

-Eu não me preocupo tanto com eles, meu caro capitão... O que é deles já está arranjado, hoje mesmo eles serão pegos.

-O que tem em mente, Vossa Iminência?

-Você verá...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na sede dos mosqueteiros, tudo era silêncio. Não se ouvia um único ruído, fosse de passos, palavras ou mesmo a respiração dos presentes. Sentados em um canto mais escuro do salão de reuniões, os quatro mosqueteiros que de todos eram os mais próximos de Raul, estavam quietos, dezenas de garrafas de vinho à mesa, cabisbaixos.

-Essa vida é muito injusta... Por que justo o Raul, ele era tão... Tão... Como é que é mesmo?

-Bêbado desse jeito, você não vai conseguir terminar essa frase nunca, Miro. Aliás, não vai conseguir nem acabar com a raça do Rochefort, como quer tanto.

-Me deixa em paz, Camus... Eu vou... Vou...

-Vai parar de beber, antes que caia dessa cadeira. - disse calmamente Aioros, tirando da mesa todas as garrafas e copos, sob os protestos do mosqueteiro que, com isso, realmente despencou da cadeira, estatelando-se no chão de pedra. Porém, nem a cena insólita tirou o último deles de seu mundo particular.

-Um tostão por seus pensamentos, Shura... - disse-lhe Aioros, indiferente às tentativas de Camus de fazer Miro levantar-se do chão.

-Hum, não valem tão pouco assim...

Enquanto os dois conversavam e os outros discutiam, um homem saiu do salão e foi para a ala onde ficavam os aposentos dos mosqueteiros. Sem ser visto, ele ficou por lá um tempo e, da mesma maneira sorrateira que entrou, saiu. E ninguém notou que, ao invés de voltar ao salão, ele saiu da sede.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nesse meio tempo, o Cardeal estava em reunião com o rei Luís XIV, que parecia muito abalado pela recente execução de um de seus homens de confiança.

-O que devo fazer, Cardeal? Raul de Montparnasse era um de meus melhores mosqueteiros e me apunhalou pelas costas!

-Sei o quanto isso deve ter sido duro para Vossa Majestade... No entanto, devo preveni-lo de que Raul não era o único.

-O quê?

-Há sérias suspeitas sobre outros dos mosqueteiros... Principalmente sobre aqueles que estavam sempre junto do traidor.

-Não é possível, Cardeal! Shura e os demais são fiéis a mim, jamais fariam algo que pudesse colocar minha vida e a França em risco!

-Me desculpe, Majestade, mas o senhor dizia a mesma coisa sobre o traidor...

Desolado, o rei recostou-se em sua poltrona, sem saber que direção tomar. A oportunidade perfeita para que Richilieu colocasse seus planos em prática.

-Se sente que não tem direção a tomar, Majestade... Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo.

-De que maneira, Cardeal?

-Afaste os mosqueteiros de suas funções, pelo menos até investigarmos todas as suspeitas... Meus homens cuidarão de sua proteção pessoal e da Rainha.

O rei encarou o Cardeal e ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, depois, munido de papel oficial timbrado e sua pena, rascunhou e assinou um novo decreto. Satisfeito, o Cardeal saiu da sala com o documento e encontrou o capitão Rochefort esperando-o no corredor.

-Aqui está, vá com seus homens e acabe com aquela sede... E não se esqueça do servicinho extra...

-Pode deixar, Cardeal.

Ajeitando seu chapéu, o capitão saiu do palácio e, reunido com seus homens, rumou para a sede dos mosqueteiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em outro ponto de Paris, na ala do cemitério da cidade destinada aos condenados à morte, o túmulo de Raul estava coberto de flores e uma pessoa ajoelhada diante dele fazia uma prece.

-Eu juro que vou descobrir o verdadeiro traidor e limpar a sua honra como mosqueteiro... Eu juro!

Encarando a sepultura fria, sem identificação de nome, apenas número, a pessoa ajeitou o capuz da capa que usava e saiu, pisando duro e firme em sua decisão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com o decreto em mãos, Rochefort invadiu a sede dos mosqueteiros, dando ordens e espalhando seus homens pelos corredores, tomando conta de tudo. Shura, vendo a cena, saltou de sua cadeira e foi tirar satisfações com o capitão.

-Quem pensa que é para chegar assim, dando ordens e expulsando a guarda real?

-Guarda real? Não é o que me diz este decreto assinado por Vossa Majestade... -Rochefort quase esfregou o documento na cara de Shura. Aioros veio por trás, bem na hora que o amigo jogou o papel na cara do capitão, em uma provocação escancarada.

-Isso é uma afronta!

-Acalme-se, Shura!

-Diga o que quiser, mosqueteiro, a lei está ao meu lado! Ponha-se daqui para fora e seus amiguinhos sujos também!

-Seu mer...!

Miro, milagrosamente curado dos efeitos da bebida, quis partir para cima de Rochefort, mas Camus o deteve. E, no mesmo instante, dois guardas do capitão vinham da ala de aposentos, trazendo papéis nas mãos.

-Senhor! Encontramos isso em dois dos quartos que revistamos!

-Deixe-me ver... - Rochefort analisou um por um, encarando os quatro mosqueteiros à sua frente - Ora essa, parece-me que o traidor Raul fez escola por aqui... Cartas endereçadas ao Duque de Bunkinghan, propostas de uma aliança para derrubar Vossa Majestade... Em que quartos encontraram isso?

-Nos de número seis e sete, senhor.

-Que interessante... Por um acaso conhecem os ocupantes deste quartos? - perguntou Rochefort, encarando Shura e os demais, que se entreolharam - Homens! Prendam estes mosqueteiros!

-Sob que acusação, seu pulha?

-Crime de traição contra a França... Eu já deveria saber que os amigos de Raul não eram boa coisa...

Os homens de Rochefort formaram uma pequena roda em torno dos quatro e outra maior que bloqueava qualquer mosqueteiro que tentasse interferir. Acuados no meio, os amigos desembainharam seus floretes e colocaram-se em posição de ataque.

-Alguma idéia de como saímos dessa, Camus? – Miro questionou, encarando os homens à sua frente.

-Por que eu tenho de responder?

-Bom, pelo que eu saiba você é o líder, certo?

-Ai, ai...

-Ou nós atacamos ou somos presos... - Aioros interferiu, na sua calma de sempre - O que preferem?

-Se ninguém aqui tem medo de altura, eu sugiro atacar. - disse Shura, olhando de um por um os amigos. Camus e Aioros concordaram com um aceno, Miro ficou feito besta, sem entender nada.

-Então, amigos, é um por todos... - Camus invocou o grito de honra dos mosqueteiros.

-E todos por um!

-Peraí, eu não entendi a parte da altura! - gritou Miro, esquivando-se de um guarda.

-Olha para trás, seu lerdo!

-Isso não vai dar certo... - o mosqueteiro chiou, ao se deparar com a enorme janela atrás de si, que beirava um pequeno precipício.

-Tem uma idéia melhor? - perguntou Camus, despachando dois de uma vez.

-Será que dá para falar menos e agir mais? - Aioros acertou um - Deus acompanhe sua alma...

-Eu não gosto disso...

-Então fique aqui e resolva do seu jeito!

Foi a última coisa que Shura disse, antes de saltar e sair deslizando pelo barranco.

-Resolver?

-Você quem sabe!- foi a vez de Aioros saltar, não sem antes fazer o sinal da cruz.

-Peguem eles, não os deixem fugir!

Rochefort partiu com tudo para cima de Camus e Miro, ainda lutando e já próximos à janela.

-Não tem outro jeito mesmo?

-Quer saber? Já que sou o líder, como me disse, eu tomo a iniciativa no seu lugar!

Camus agarrou o amigo pelo colarinho e o jogou pela janela, Miro rolou pelo barranco aos gritos. Depois, saltando para o parapeito, o mosqueteiro tirou seu chapéu em reverência à Rochefort e também saltou.

-Idiotas! Vão pagar por isso!

Saindo da sede, o capitão deixou alguns de seus homens supervisionando a saída dos demais mosqueteiros e foi atrás dos quatro amigos que sempre o faziam de bobo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pronto, esse foi o primeiro capítulo! E, como prometi anteriormente, uma breve explicação dos motivos das escolhas destes cavaleiros de ouro e quem seria quem.

Bem, eu escolhi o Camus para o lugar do Athos porque sempre achei que ele tinha jeito de líder, racional e objetivo, mas sem deixar de se preocupar com os amigos. O Miro tinha de estar no posto do Phortos, o cara piadista, fanfarrão, cheio de querer contar vantagem, mas nem por isso menos honrado que seus colegas. O Aioros eu achei a cara do Aramis, a calma em pessoa, paciência e que só abre a boca quando tem algo de útil para dizer. E finalmente o Shura, o D'artagnan da fic, o herói cujo forte senso de justiça o faz enfrentar qualquer barreira. E fora que eu queria há muito escrever um romance com ele (Ai, tô babando de novo... Desse jeito, o computador morre afogado!).

Ah, já que agora as identidades dos mosqueteiros foram reveladas, uma pequena observação: eu descrevi o Shura com os olhos negros porque eu acho que eles são dessa cor, embora às vezes pareçam castanhos e na saga de Hades estejam mais puxados para o azul. E eu assumo: olhos negros me hipnotizam!

Espero que gostem e logo vem aí o segundo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Mais um capítulo dessa adaptação muito doida! Eu tô me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic, vocês não tem noção...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu mato você, Shura! Minhas pernas doem, minha bunda tá roxa, minha cabeça parece que vai estourar...

-Escuta, será que dá para fazer esse idiota ficar quieto?- reclamou o rapaz, andando à frente do grupo. No final do precipício havia uma pequena floresta e os quatro amigos caminhavam por ela, embrenhando-se no mato e tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. Isso se Miro deixasse, é claro.

-Minha cabeça d... Ai, Camus! Por que fez isso?- perguntou Miro, ao receber um tapa bem dado na cabeça, quase caindo com a força do gesto. Aioros deu risadas e continuou a caminhada rezando baixinho, segurando entre as mãos o crucifixo do qual não se separava.

-Seu maluco! Insano! Doido!

-Silêncio! – pediu Shura de repente, parando de caminhar e apurando os ouvidos.

-O que foi, Shura?

-Ouçam... – ele rodeou uma árvore – Passos! Estamos sendo seguidos pelos homens do Rochefort!

Mal o rapaz fez a constatação, mais de dez homens apareceram e os cercaram por todos os lados.

-Ai que droga! Eu não tô em condições de lutar agora!

-Então fique quieto e deixe com a gente!

-E deixar vocês levarem as glórias sozinhos? Não mesmo, Camus! – respondeu Miro, já partindo para cima de um dos homens.

A luta que se seguiu foi acirrada, eram mais de dois contra um. Shura lutava com três, dando voltas, conseguiu despachar um, os outros insistiam. Saltando sobre uma pedra, eliminou outro, mas o terceiro era tinhoso, conhecia as manhas do mosqueteiro. Quando Shura saltou sobre ele, ele também fez o mesmo e conseguiu abater o florete do rapaz, que voou longe. Acuado pela pedra, o rapaz não podia sequer pedir ajuda: primeiro, porque ele não daria motivo para as piadas de Miro; segundo, porque todos estavam muito ocupados.

-O capitão vai ficar muito feliz quando receber a sua cabeça de presente...

Porém, quando o guarda ia dar o golpe de misericórdia, uma sombra saltou de cima da pedra sobre eles, parando atrás do homem. Ele nem teve tempo de pensar, teve seu pescoço rasgado pelo florete do desconhecido. Shura ficou parado junto à pedra, encarando-o. Não podia dizer quem era, seu rosto estava coberto pelo chapéu e um lenço, apenas seus olhos cor de âmbar eram visíveis.

-Shura! O seu florete!- gritou Aioros, jogando-o para o amigo. O rapaz o pegou e voltou à luta, ajudado pelo desconhecido, que demonstrava uma habilidade extrema com seu florete.

A luta acabou com cerca de sete homens mortos e o restante fugindo dali. Miro ajeitou seu chapéu, guardou seu florete na cintura e, com as mãos nos quadris, voltou a reclamar das dores. Mas ninguém lhe deu atenção, queriam saber quem era o misterioso rapaz que os tinha ajudado.

-Quem é você?- perguntou Shura, encarando aqueles olhos âmbar. Mas o rapaz nada disse, ouviram vozes novamente, desta vez a do capitão também.

Com um gesto, ele chamou os quatro mosqueteiros, pedindo que o seguissem. Os amigos se entreolharam.

-Devemos ir?

-Bem...- Camus ponderou – Somos quatro e ele, apenas um. Se tentar qualquer coisa, nós o pegamos.

Com a atenção redobrada, eles o seguiram. E até a dor o danado do Miro esqueceu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cerca de duas horas depois da fuga dos mosqueteiros, o capitão voltou ao palácio e foi procurar pelo cardeal. Estava furioso por ter sido enganado pelos quatro amigos.

-Cardeal! Trago notícias dos...

-Eu já sei de tudo, Rochefort. Os quatro mosqueteiros fugiram e não foram encontrados até agora.

-Exatamente, Vossa Iminência.

-Pois não devia ficar tão nervoso com isso, meu caro... – o Cardeal disse calmamente, deixando o capitão confuso.

-Não deveria?

-Claro... Na verdade, isso pode ser usado a nosso favor... O rei ficará tão preocupado em pegar esses mosqueteiros que podemos levar adiante nossos planos, sem levantar suspeitas.

Dizendo isto, o Cardeal tirou de uma gaveta de sua mesa um papel marcado pelo símbolo da monarquia francesa, a Flor de Lis.

-Quero que procure pelo tabelião da cidade e lhe entregue esta mensagem. Diga-lhe que é confidencial e muito importante.

Sim, Vossa Iminência.

Mal Rochefort saiu, o Cardeal levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até a janela, de onde tinha uma vista privilegiada da cidade. "Em breve, tudo isso será governado por mim...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após uma longa caminhada seguindo o desconhecido, os mosqueteiros chegaram até uma espécie de sítio, que ficava no entorno da floresta. Uma propriedade rural como tantas outras que existiam na França, que somente eram lembradas quando os coletores de impostos cumpriam suas obrigações. Galinhas ciscavam perto da entrada, um cavalo negro relinchou preso à uma cerca e um pássaro cantou, empoleirado no alpendre da casa. E que casa!

Toda de pedra, ela tinha dois andares, mais um sótão. Subindo pela varanda, o desconhecido abriu a porta e foi direto para a lareira, o dia estava terminando e logo iria escurecer. Os amigos entraram em silêncio e ficaram observando o ambiente, cheio de móveis de madeira maciça e objetos que pareciam ser feitos de prata e metais nobres.

-Nunca vi uma casa dessas... - comentou Miro com Camus, soltando um assobio de admiração. Aioros estava em um canto, mexendo em um altar montado próximo à escada. E Shura aproximou-se do rapaz que os tinha ajudado, que ainda estava entretido com o trabalho de acender a lareira. O mosqueteiro ia tirar seu chapéu quando ele saltou para fora de seu alcance, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Afinal de contas, quem é você?- o rapaz perguntou, já desembainhando o florete e apontando para o desconhecido. Os outros também fizeram menção de armarem-se.

-Não é preciso nada disso, senhores... – o rapaz finalmente falou e sua voz soou melodiosa, espantando Shura. Parecia a voz de uma mulher.

Sem tirar seus olhos do mosqueteiro, o rapaz tirou seu chapéu, agitando com as mãos os longos cabelos castanhos claros. Depois, com cautela, tirou o lenço que lhe cobria o rosto e revelou suas feições.

-Uma... Uma garota? – disse um surpreso Miro, quebrando o silêncio imposto pela revelação. Shura ainda mantinha seu florete apontado para o pescoço dela.

-Como... Isso não pode ser...

-E por que não? Uma garota não pode saber como manejar um florete? – ela retrucou, segurando a ponta do florete de Shura, baixando-o delicadamente - Me chamo Julliete de Lamarie, senhores... E, se estiverem com fome, o jantar ficará pronto logo.

Sem dar tempo para que algum deles lhe fizesse perguntas, Julliete pediu licença e foi para a cozinha, deixando-os quem nem bobos na sala.

-Uma... Uma garota? – repetiu Miro, saindo de seu estado de letargia e caindo sentado em uma cadeira – Ai, minha bunda!

-x-x-x-x-x-

O cheio de comida invadiu o ambiente, fazendo com que Miro esquecesse de uma vez por todas as suas dores e ficasse de tocaia na porta da cozinha, como quem não quer nada; Aioros e Camus trocavam impressões sobre a casa e a garota, sem descuidar para que seus floretes estivessem à mão quando precisassem. E Shura... Bem, esse aí, desconfiado que só ele mesmo, tinha subido para o primeiro andar da casa, sem que ninguém percebesse, e explorava os quartos. Encontrou três abertos, um deles com certeza era o de Julliete, todo decorado com almofadas de babados, cadeiras forradas e algumas bonecas em cima da cama e de uma escrivaninha. Nada de mais se não fosse pelo último quarto, na verdade, uma pequena biblioteca e escritório.

Ao entrar, uma poltrona chamou a atenção do rapaz, mas não por ser de algum estilo ou cor berrante e sim porque em cima dela estava cuidadosamente dobrado um manto azul, com a Flor de Lis bordada em dourado na lapela, uma camisa branca também bordada com o símbolo da monarquia, um chapéu marrom com uma longa pena branca presa a ele e um florete com as iniciais de Luís XIV.

-Então esta casa pertence a um mosqueteiro...

-Senhor Shura? – Julliete apareceu na porta e o rapaz virou-se depressa, já com a mão sobre o florete em sua cintura – O jantar está servido.

Sem esperar por uma resposta ou reação, Julliete deixou a sala, Shura achando que ela iria perguntar o que ele fazia por ali. Dando uma última olhada pela sala, ele se deparou com um retrato pendurado na parede atrás de uma mesa, mas a fraca iluminação e a cortina de veludo não o deixaram ver de quem se tratava. Saindo da sala, o rapaz já estava na escada quando se tocou de um pequeno detalhe.

-Peraí, como ela sabe meu nome?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem, as coisas ainda estão meio devagar, acontecendo aos poucos, mas logo vai desenrolar de vez! Aguardem as próximas emoções!

Beijos a todos!


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O jantar transcorreu com tranqüilidade, ninguém abriu a boca para falar nada ou perguntar algo a Julliete. Óbvio que estavam muito curiosos, mas preferiram esperar para poderem conversar com calma.

Quando acabou, Aioros ajudou a garota a tirar os pratos da mesa e levá-los para a cozinha, enquanto Camus e Shura trocavam impressões sobre a casa e a sua moradora. Já Miro... Esse aí descobriu a vasta coleção de licores, todos guardados sobre o aparador da sala, e ficou rodeando, doido de vontade de experimentar todos.

-Se aceita uma sugestão... – Julliete entrou pela sala, secando as mãos no vestido – o licor de pêssego é delicioso, senhor Miro.

-É claro que vou aceitar a sua sug... Peraí, como a senhorita sabe meu nome?

-Isso é algo que eu também gostaria de saber... – comentou Shura, encarando Julliete. Ciente de que todos esperavam por respostas, a garota serviu o licor em cinco pequenos cálices e os deixou sobre a mesa de centro.

Recostando-se e uma poltrona, Julliete bebeu um gole e falou, sorrindo.

-Simples... Os amigos de Raul são meus amigos também...

-Raul? Conheceu Raul de Montparnasse?

-Claro... – Julliete serviu-se de mais licor, enquanto Camus esperava por mais respostas – Eu o conheci muito bem... Herdei esta casa quando ele morreu naquela maldita guilhotina.

Ao dizer isso, a garota deixou seu cálice sobre a mesinha e, discretamente, secou uma lágrima que teimava em querer rolar por sua face. Observando os movimentos de Julliete, Shura acabou notando, surpreso, a aliança dourada que ela usava na mão esquerda. Como não reparou nesse detalhe antes? Lembrando-se do que Raul tentara lhe dizer na prisão, o rapaz acabou tirando sua própria conclusão: ela deveria ser a jovem viúva de seu amigo.

-Foi Raul quem lhe ensinou a esgrimar daquela maneira? – perguntou Aioros, fazendo com que Shura voltasse a prestar atenção na conversa.

-Sim... Ele sempre dizia que seria útil para mim, caso ficasse sozinha um dia.

-E como sabia que iria nos encontrar naquela floresta, lutando contra os homens de Rochefort?

-Não sabia, senhor Miro, estava voltando da cidade quando ouvi os gritos. Eu sempre me visto daquela maneira quando saio sozinha, é um modo de não chamar a atenção. Agora, me digam uma coisa...

-Se estiver ao nosso alcance, senhorita.

-Por que Rochefort está trás de vocês?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que levou Raul à guilhotina... O Cardeal plantou falsas provas contra nós, nos acusando de traição...

-Aquele desgraçado! – gritou Shura, socando o braço da poltrona onde estava sentado, derrubando no chão o pobre Miro que estava estabelecido por ali.

-Ai, minha bunda! Ficou maluco, Shura?

O rapaz bufava de raiva, lançando olhares assassinos para o amigo. E Julliete, ao ver a cena, não agüentou: desatou a rir com gosto, as bochechas coradas pela falta de ar. A reação da garota acabou levando Aioros às gargalhadas, seguido pelos risinhos nervosos de Camus e a risada gostosa de Shura.

-Pô, como têm coragem de rir da desgraça alheia? E nem me ajudam a levantar daqui!

-Nhai... Isso foi demais... Serviu para esquecer um pouco a tristeza dos últimos dias...

Levantando-se e guardando a garrafa de licor no lugar, Julliete chamou os rapazes para o andar superior, para lhes mostrar os quartos. Puxando Miro com tudo para cima, Camus o ajudou a se levantar.

-Não sei se devemos, senhorita... Não seria de bom tom uma jovem sozinha hospedar quatro homens em sua casa...

-E quem iria saber se não passa ninguém por essas bandas? Andem, vocês devem estar cansados, uma noite bem dormida fará bem a todos.

-Pois eu concordo em gênero, número e grau com a senhorita Julliete!

Rindo novamente da espontaneidade de Miro, a garota levou o rapaz e Camus para um dos quartos e Shura e Aioros para o outro. Desejando boa noite a todos, ela foi para seu quarto e trancou a porta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura apagou as velas que estavam próximas à sua cama e se ajeitou para dormir. Na outra cama, perto da janela, Aioros estava ajoelhado, rezando como fazia todas as noites. Revirando de um lado para outro, Shura não conseguia nem fechar os olhos, pensando nos acontecimentos do dia, nas tramóias do Cardeal para derrubar o rei e em Julliete. Deus, como era linda, tão delicada e... E com uma aliança dourada no dedo! Seria mesmo viúva de Raul?

Levantando-se, Aioros fez o sinal da cruz e já ia apagando as últimas velas quando o amigo o chamou.

-Aioros?

-O que foi, Shura? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

-Não... Eu tô com a cabeça cheia, não consigo dormir.

Sentando-se na cama, Aioros encarou o rapaz. Sabia que quando Shura encucava com alguma coisa, só sossegava depois de desabafar e compartilhar suas idéias.

-Eu estava pensando... Pensando na senhorita Julliete, no que ela falou sobre conhecer o Raul.

-E o que tem isso? Provavelmente eram amigos ou parentes...

-Ou casados... Não viu a aliança que ela usa na mão esquerda?

-Aliança? Sinceramente, não reparei nesse detalhe... Mas agora que falou, é estranho...

-Estranho, como?

-Bem, que eu me lembre, o Raul nunca usou aliança.

-Vai ver ele não usava porque atrapalhava na hora de manejar o florete.

-Pode ser, mas por que então ele nunca mencionou a existência de uma esposa?

-Não sei, talvez ele não tenha dito nada porque a senhorita Julliete ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, e Raul não queria colocar a vida dela em risco.

-Essa sua teoria até faz sentido, mas ainda acho estranho... Ao menos para você, que era o mais próximo, Raul diria alguma coisa a respeito da senhorita Julliete.

Shura ergueu o olhar para o teto e suspirou, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos. Um gesto típico de quando estava confuso.

-Ele me falou, Aioros... No dia da execução, quando eu o visitei. Raul me pediu para procurar pela senhorita Julliete e cuidar dela...

-Raul falou assim, com todas as letras?

-Não exatamente, o guarda chegou bem nessa hora e o levou... Mas estava na cara que era isso, Aioros, eu tenho certeza.

O mosqueteiro ficou em silêncio, ouvindo as últimas palavras do amigo. Depois, apagando as velas e ajeitando seu cobertor, ele deu sua opinião e encerrou a conversa.

-Se isso está te atormentando tanto, amanhã nós falamos com a senhorita Julliete e tiramos essa história a limpo... Agora, me deixe dormir!

E assim foi feito. Aioros dormiu logo, mas Shura ainda ficou acordado, fitando o teto escuro. E a todo momento ele balançava a cabeça, tentando afastar de sua mente a imagem da garota, aqueles olhos âmbar que pareciam querer hipnotizá-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Julliete acordou com o primeiro raio de sol entrando por sua janela. Espreguiçando-se, ela se levantou e foi até o quarto de banhos, cuidar de sua higiene matinal. Mas, ao invés de jogar uma água no rosto para despertar de vez, a garota molhou a nuca, massageando-a sem pressa. Precisava esfriar os ânimos depois de uma noite inteira sonhando com um certo mosqueteiro que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Vestindo um conjunto de saia e blusa de camponesa, Julliete foi para a cozinha e colocou água para ferver, além de pão cuja massa estava pronta desde a noite anterior. Enquanto esperava que tudo estivesse no ponto, a garota pegou uma bacia que guardava embaixo de um armário e foi para o quintal, dar milho às galinhas e cenouras ao cavalo, ou melhor, égua.

-Bom dia, Milady... Como passou a noite?

A égua relinchou, o que acabou acordando Shura. O rapaz levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela para observar o dia. E viu Julliete dando comida à égua, estava tão bonita usando roupas femininas, o frescor da manhã refletido em seu belo rosto e sorriso.

-Mantenha-se firme, Shura... Ela é a viúva de seu melhor amigo...

Ainda bocejando, Shura saiu do quarto e desceu à cozinha, onde a água já fervia no caldeirão. Olhou pela janela e viu que a garota ainda estava entretida com o animal e não quis atrapalhar, ele mesmo decidiu preparar o café.

Estava tão compenetrado com os afazeres que não viu quando Julliete entrou pela cozinha e se encostou à porta, observando-o preparar o café, colocando as geléias e frutas em bandejas e monitorando o pão no forno a lenha. Shura só percebeu a presença da garota quando, ao se virar para procurar por copos nos armários, deu de cara com ela, sorrindo para ele.

-Não sabia que os mosqueteiros do rei possuíam habilidades culinárias!

-Er... Eu... Eu vi a água fervendo e não quis te atrapalhar com o cavalo.

-A Milady é uma égua... Obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora pode deixar que eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

-Eu faço questão de ajudá-la, senhorita.

-Senhor Shura, não precisa, eu posso...

-Já disse que faço questão. E pare de me chamar de senhor, odeio esse tipo de coisa!

Julliete riu e acabou acatando o pedido do rapaz. Em pouco tempo, a mesa do café estava posta e faltava apenas o pão, terminando de assar. Enquanto esperavam, os dois jovens ficaram conversando na cozinha, Shura pensando se deveria perguntar ou não sobre Raul para a garota. "Ai, que eu faço, meu Deus? Pergunto ou não? E se a resposta for positiva e Julliete era realmente esposa de Raul? O que eu vou fazer?".

-Ah, já está pronto... Pegue aqueles panos para mim, Shura. – disse Julliete, abrindo o forno para tirar o pão. O rapaz pegou os panos e ele próprio retirou a forma para que a garota não queimasse as mãos.

Julliete cortou um pedaço da massa macia e cheirosa e ofereceu à Shura, que ainda segurava os panos.

-Experimenta, é uma receita de família.

-Não dá, minhas mãos estão sujas... – o rapaz respondeu, mostrando as mãos e braços sujos de fuligem, apesar de ter usado os panos para retirar a forma do forno.

-Isso não é problema, vem cá.

Julliete aproximou-se de Shura e deu-lhe o pedaço de pão na boca. O rapaz sentiu o corpo estremecer com o gesto e também com...

-Nossa!

-Ai, me desculpe... Eu esqueci que está quente! – disse Julliete entre risos, segurando com uma mão o pedaço que o rapaz acabou cuspindo, enquanto limpava o queixo dele com a outra.

Por instinto, Shura fechou os olhos, o toque das mãos de Julliete era tão delicado e macio. A garota percebeu a atitude do rapaz e se afastou, mas ele segurou suas mãos no ar, encarando aqueles belos olhos âmbar. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijar aquela boca tão pequena e rosada, chegou a aproximar seu rosto, mas...

-Uau, eu nunca tinha dormido em um colchão tão macio! – exclamou Miro, entrando pela cozinha, se sentando em uma cadeira.

Julliete se soltou de Shura e foi servir o mosqueteiro, o rapaz teve ímpetos de socar o amigo. Depois, considerou, melhor assim. Vai que ele realmente não conseguisse se conter e fizesse uma besteira! Porém, pode-se dizer que o castigo de Miro veio à cavalo...

-Esse pão parece delicioso... Ai, minha língua! – Miro cuspiu o enorme pedaço que colocou na boca – Por que não me avisaram que estava quente?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo e eu gostaria de saber uma coisa: sou eu que sou louca ou acontece com vcs também, de os personagens às vezes criarem vida na suas cabeças e pentelharem as idéias? Sim, porque eu estou quase ficando maluca com o Miro me enchendo o saco, reclamando do que fiz com ele nessa fic... Isso é um sintoma de que minhas faculdades mentais já não são as mesmas?


	5. Capítulo IV

Tipo, eu estou realmente ficando louca... Acreditam que o Miro continua me pentelhando?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-A situação fugiu totalmente do meu controle, Cardeal... Eu nunca imaginaria que Shura e os demais poderiam me trair dessa forma!

O rei estava inconformado com os últimos acontecimentos, não conseguia acreditar que seus mais fiéis mosqueteiros estavam envolvidos em uma trama tão sórdida de traição. Reunido com o cardeal em sua sala de reuniões, o rei Luís XIV ouvia o que Richilieu tinha a dizer a respeito dos mosqueteiros.

-Vossa Majestade não tem com o que se preocupar, o capitão Rochefort está cuidando de tudo para que os traidores sejam capturados o mais rápido possível.

-Cardeal, tem certeza de que posso realmente confiar nesse homem? Ele não me parece uma boa pessoa.

-Majestade, eu colocaria minha mão no fogo pela índole de Rochefort!

-Eu entendo a sua posição, Cardeal, mas aquele incidente que o tirou da ordem dos mosqueteiros ainda é nebuloso...

-Rochefort é um homem que merecia uma segunda chance e provou que a fez por merecer, Majestade.

-Com licença, Majestade... – um criado entrou pela sala, prestando reverências.

-Diga o que quer, Jaques.

-O capitão Rochefort deseja ver Vossa Iminência... Ele o espera em sua sala, Cardeal.

-Majestade, se me permite...

-Pode se retirar, Cardeal.

Acompanhado pelo criado, o Cardeal foi para sua sala, onde encontrou o capitão de péssimo humor.

-Ainda com raiva por aqueles mosqueteiros terem fugido, Rochefort?

A resposta, em forma de grunhidos, fez o Cardeal rir. Sem tirar a expressão de raiva do rosto, Rochefort entregou a ele um rolo de papel preso com uma fita vermelha.

-O tabelião terminou o trabalho esta manhã. Disse que os termos estão todos assinalados e descritos com clareza, faltam apenas as assinaturas.

-Ótimo! – exclamou o Cardeal, munido de uma pena e tinteiro. Assinando rapidamente o documento, ele sorriu para o capitão.

-Mandarei chamar um mensageiro para que leve isto até o Duque de Bunkinghan... Em breve, meu caro, com a assinatura dele teremos firmado um acordo de cooperação que me fará o rei da França!

-E quanto ao rei Luís XIV? Enquanto ele e sua esposa estiverem em seu caminho, nada poderá fazer.

-Eu já pensei nisso, capitão... Mas ainda é cedo para lhe contar esta parte de meus planos. Bem... – o Cardeal levantou-se, indicando que a conversa estava encerrada – Mande chamar nosso "mensageiro" especial... Somente a ele eu posso confiar este documento.

-Sim, senhor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O que tem, Luís? Me parece tão preocupado e disperso... – comentou a rainha, ao ver seu marido com o olhar perdido pelos jardins de Versalhes. O rei caminhava a esmo, suspirando de vez em quando, parecia nem notar a companhia da mulher ao seu lado.

-Problemas, minha querida... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que os mosqueteiros tenham me traído dessa forma.

-Se quer minha opinião, meu rei, eu não acredito que eles o tenham traído. São homens honrados, que fizeram o juramento de proteger a França e seu soberano com o coração transbordante de justiça!

-Mas o Cardeal tem provas contra ele e os outros, Anna!

-Eu não confio nesse Cardeal Richilieu, Luís... Não sei, algo me diz que devemos ter um pé atrás com ele.

-Está fantasiando, querida... Richilieu é um homem de Deus, jamais faria qualquer coisa que fosse contra seus ideais e princípios.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você... Nós temos outras coisas para conversar, bem mais interessantes.

-É mesmo? – questionou o rei, sentando-se em um banco próximo à fonte do jardim. A rainha se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo como criança.

-Ora, meu querido! Esqueceu-se das comemorações de seu aniversário? Começam amanhã à noite, com um grande baile de máscaras!

-Eu realmente tinha me esquecido. Bem, um pouco de diversão para me distrair, estes últimos dias têm sido tão atribulados.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após o café, os mosqueteiros estavam todos reunidos na biblioteca da casa de Julliete, enquanto a jovem cuidava dos afazeres do dia a dia. Com a luz do sol iluminando a tudo, Shura pôde finalmente ver de quem se tratava no retrato pendurado sob a mesa. Era Raul, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, vestindo o uniforme de que tanto se orgulhava. Um manto sagrado que agora repousava sobre uma das poltronas, com a certeza de que jamais seria usado novamente por seu legítimo dono.

-A questão central é provar que o Cardeal está por trás de tudo, com a ajuda do Rochefort. – Camus dizia, andando de um lado para outro da sala, enquanto Aioros ouvia atento, encostado em uma parede e Miro bebia um cálice de licor, sentado em uma poltrona. Shura permanecia calado, apoiado sobre a mesa.

-Mas como faremos isso, Camus? A única maneira de provar alguma coisa contra o Cardeal seria juntando provas, documentos ou algo assim. E, para tanto, teríamos de entrar no palácio, revistar a sala dele...

-Eu sei disso, Aioros, por isso temos que pensar em uma estratégia e...

As palavras de Camus foram interrompidas pela entrada de Julliete na biblioteca. A garota vestia roupas masculinas e foi direto para a mesa, onde pegou uma caixa de madeira em uma das gavetas, tirando algum dinheiro dali.

-O que está fazendo usando estas roupas? – quis saber Shura, observando-a. E o pior que nem assim ficava menos bela!

-Ah, é que preciso ir até a cidade, comprar algumas coisas. Não se preocupem, eu voltarei logo.

-Ir até a cidade? Posso ir junto? Posso? – pedia Miro, excitado com a possibilidade de sair um pouco – Me leva com você vai, Julliete! Leva!

-Larga mão de ser criança, Miro! – ralhou Camus, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo, gesto que todos já tinham perdido a conta de tanto que se repetia.

-Ficou maluco, ir até a cidade? Querem que nos descubram, seu tapado?

-Ah, mas eu quero ir! Não agüento ficar preso o tempo todo aqui, sem fazer nada! Deixa vai, Camus...

-Posso interferir na discussão? – pediu Julliete, no que foi prontamente atendida – Se o Miro quer realmente ir comigo, ele pode se disfarçar com as roupas do Raul que ainda estão aqui. E Milady pode ser a única égua da propriedade, mas há outros cavalos no estábulo.

-Viram só, ela quer que eu vá junto!

-Se esse mala vai, então iremos todos. Não podemos facilitar para o Cardeal.

Pouco depois, Julliete abriu a cocheira e os rapazes viram mais quatro cavalos negros como Milady e todos doidos para sair daquele lugar e ganhar os campos.

-Raul adorava cavalos, era um criador. Milady é minha égua, por isso fica livre para andar pela propriedade sozinha.

-E aí, amigão! Pronto para um passeio pelos verdes campos franceses? - Miro perguntou para um dos cavalos, que bebia água. O animal levantou a cabeça e encarou o sorriso largo do rapaz. Aí...

-Olha o que esse animal fez comigo! – gritou o mosqueteiro, todo molhado – Que nojo, eu tô todo cuspido!

-Isso significa que o Phortos gostou de você, Miro... Geralmente ela dá coices quando é interrompido enquanto bebe água ou come.

-Cavalo sem graça, estúpido e sem - vergonha! – Phortos mostrou os dentes, em sinal de deboche, irritando ainda mais Miro - Mas eu vou me vingar de você, ah vou!

Camus balançou a cabeça e selou o que ficava nos fundos, um animal que tinha um olhar sério e compenetrado.

-Qual o nome deste aqui?

-Athos, o Raul achou que combinava com a cara de mau que ele faz quando não está gostando de alguma coisa. E esse aí todo sossegadão, deitado sobre o monte de feno é o Aramis.

-Gostei dele... Vem cá, deixa eu selar você, rapaz!

Enquanto Aioros selava Aramis, Julliete passou a última sela para Shura e indicou o cavalo que estava na última baia à esquerda, com um jeito amuado e olhar triste.

-Por que ele está assim?

-Por que D'artagnan era o cavalo predileto de Raul. Desde a morte dele está assim, amuado...

Shura sentiu um nó na garganta, tanto o cavalo como Julliete mostraram-se mais tristes com a menção do nome de Raul. Acariciando o animal, o rapaz o selou e ficou um tempo conversando com ele, para lhe dar confiança. D'artagnan relinchou meio atravessado no começo, mas logo se acostumou com o mosqueteiro e permitiu que ele o conduzisse.

Ajeitando os chapéus e lenços sobre os rostos, os cinco jovens seguiram pela estrada que cortava a floresta e os levaria até Paris.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A chegada na cidade foi feita em pares, para evitar qualquer desconfiança por parte da guarda do Cardeal, espalhada por todos os cantos da cidade. Camus e Miro, que seguiram na frente, se dirigiram para a taverna que ficava no centro, onde poderiam ficar a par de tudo o que acontecia; Aioros e Julliete entraram poucos minutos depois e foram à mercearia fazer as compras que a garota precisava. E Shura foi o último e decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade, espairecer um pouco.

Conduzindo D'artagnan a pé pela cidade, o mosqueteiro parou junto de uma banca de frutas na feira livre da cidade e ficou por ali escolhendo morangos, quando dois guardas do Cardeal pararam na mesma banca e pegaram cada um uma maçã. Enquanto comiam, trocavam algumas idéias.

-O capitão já sabe como será a segurança no baile de máscaras de amanhã à noite?

-Parece que haverá uma reunião hoje, na sede. Rochefort quer que tudo esteja perfeito... Se não me engano, ele desconfia de que aqueles mosqueteiros tentem invadir a festa para matar o rei.

-Eu duvido, não são burros a ponto de fazerem uma besteira dessas. Obrigado pelas maçãs, senhor.

Os guardas se dispersaram. Agradecendo pelos morangos, Shura foi para a taverna encontrar-se com Camus e Miro, precisava contar aos amigos o que tinha descoberto. Ao entrar, encontrou-os sentados em uma mesa bem escondida nos fundos, Aioros e Julliete já estavam por lá.

-Até que enfim você apareceu! Onde esteve?

-Na feira livre... E descobri algo que pode interessar a vocês.

-Diga logo!

Porém, quando o rapaz ia falar, o capitão Rochefort entrou pelo salão, acompanhado de vários guardas. Com um olhar de revolta percorrendo cada mesa, ele falou, em alto e bom som.

-Senhores, fiquem todos bem quietos em seus lugares! Estamos procurando pelos mosqueteiros traidores e se alguém ousar se mexer antes que revistemos tudo e todos, será imediatamente preso.

-Droga! Por que a gente tinha que vir para cá!

-A idéia foi sua, Miro... – replicou Camus, o suor já começando a escorrer por sua testa.

-Mantenham a calma, amigos... Não podemos dar bandeira logo de cara.

Os homens de Rochefort revistavam mesa por mesa e o capitão ficava caminhando por entre elas, até que seus olhos pousaram justamente naquela onde estavam os mosqueteiros e Julliete. Aproximando-se, ele parou bem de frente para a garota e a encarou. Sorrindo meio de lado, ele esticou a mão para tirar o chapéu que ela usava, mas Shura foi mais rápido.

Com um golpe de seu florete, o rapaz rasgou a manga da camisa do capitão, ferindo seu braço, e saltou para cima da mesa, livrando-se do disfarce que usava.

-Aí estão vocês! Homens!

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... – desaprovou Aioros, empunhando seu florete e saltando para cima de alguns guardas.

-É isso aí, uma luta de verdade!

Miro partiu para cima de outros tantos e Camus o acompanhou. Shura saltou para o chão e começou um duelo impressionante com Rochefort, os floretes se batiam no ar, os saltos e esquivas eram milimétricos!

Sem tirar o disfarce, o que poderia prejudicá-la, Julliete também entrou na briga, parecia mesmo um homem quando lutava. Os guardas foram caindo um a um, restavam apenas poucos de pé e o capitão, que não cedia aos ataques de Shura.

-Precisa mais do que isso para me derrubar, seu idiota!

-Ah, cale a boca e lute como homem, e não como um maricas!

As provocações surtiam efeito de ambos os lados, mas a situação estava ficando perigosa para os rapazes. Um alerta tinha sido dado pela cidade, mais guardas chegavam.

-Você e seus amigos nunca sairão daqui com vida!

-Isso é o que pensa!

Shura, lutando sem cessar, foi encurralando Rochefort contra uma mesa. Sorte do rapaz, azar do capitão, por que Julliete estava bem ali, atrás de Rochefort, e acertou uma garrafa cheia na sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

Correndo para fora da taverna, os cinco amigos alcançaram seus cavalos bem a tempo, o restante dos guardas chegava naquele momento. Como eram em número maior, não conseguiram correr pelas ruas estreitas de Paris e perderam os mosqueteiros de vista.

Após uma bela corrida pela estrada, Camus certificou-se de que não estavam sendo seguidos e diminuíram o ritmo, os animais estavam cansados pela falta de exercícios. Seguindo em silêncio pela estradinha que cortava a floresta, Shura e Julliete iam à frente.

-Você... – ele a chamou – Lutou muito bem. Rochefort deve estar até agora procurando quem o atacou.

-Obrigada, Shura... E devo te agradecer por ter interferido àquela hora. Se não fosse por você, estaria em uma bela encrenca agora.

Julliete aproximou Milady de D'artagnan e, esticando seu corpo, beijou o rosto de Shura em agradecimento. O rapaz ficou sem ação, o cavalo até parou, sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo. Aioros, mais atrás, sorriu achando graça na reação do amigo e continuou sua prece silenciosa, agradecendo por ainda estar vivo e pedindo a proteção divina. Camus e Miro discutiam alguma coisa quem ninguém ouviu, só quando o rapaz xingou o amigo por tomar outro tapa na cabeça.

-Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Julliete, observando cada mosqueteiro atrás de si. Shura sorriu, orgulhoso.

-O tempo todo, mas eu já me acostumei com o jeito de cada um. São grandes homens e amigos irretocáveis.

-Raul tinha muito orgulho da amizade deles. Principalmente da sua, dizia que era o homem mais honrado e justo que já conheceu.

Shura nada disse, apenas sorriu de leve. Percebeu que se sentia incomodado cada vez que Julliete mencionava o nome de Raul e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. Estaria ele cobiçando a viúva de seu amigo? Mas que diabos, por que ela tinha de ser tão bonita e espirituosa, ter aqueles olhos âmbar que enlouqueciam qualquer um que os encarasse por mais de dois segundos?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma pequena sugestão de trilha sonora, a que estou ouvindo para escrever esta fic: "All for love", do Bryan Adams, Rod Stwart e Sting, canção tema da adaptação hollywoodiana do livro. Só não coloquei a letra porque não encontrei...

Ah, os nomes dos cavalos e da égua são uma pequena homenagem aos personagens originais do Dumas, espero que tenham curtido a "brincadeira".


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Então amanhã a noite será o início das comemorações em homenagem ao aniversário do rei? – perguntou Camus à Shura, para ratificar o relato que o rapaz acabara de fazer durante o jantar. Shura assentiu com um aceno.

-Foi o que disseram os guardas do Rochefort na feira. E me parece que a segurança será reforçada, querem evitar a nossa presença de qualquer jeito.

-Estão com medo de que a gente apareça e desmascare o Cardeal e sua corja!

-E por que não deveríamos? – Julliete questionou, bebendo seu licor. Os rapazes a encararam.

-Julliete, não podemos fazer isso, não temos provas!

-Ora, mas é justamente sobre isso que estou falando. Pensem um pouco, rapazes: se a festa será um baile de máscaras, é a oportunidade perfeita para entrarmos no palácio sem sermos reconhecidos. E, uma vez lá dentro, não será tão difícil chegar à sala do Cardeal.

-Não deixa de ter razão, Julliete, mas como entraremos no palácio se não temos convites para a festa?

-Ah, pode deixar que eu resolvo esse problema! – Miro disse, com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto, para desespero dos amigos.

-Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que teremos problemas?

A colocação de Camus provocou gargalhadas em todos à mesa, deixando Miro tiririca da vida. Mas que coisa, por que ninguém confiava nas suas idéias?

-Bom, voltando ao assunto da festa... Como faremos com as roupas, se temos somente estas aqui? – apontou Aioros para suas vestes.

-Esse problema eu resolvo... Dá para fazer muita coisa com as roupas usadas do Raul e alguma criatividade... O mais importante nesse caso vão ser as máscaras, para que ninguém possa nos reconhecer. – Julliete explicou, enquanto se levantava para retirar os pratos da mesa e guardar a garrafa de licor no lugar.

-Deixe que eu levo os pratos para a cozinha... – disse Shura, recolhendo-os da mesa.

Aioros ia ajudar também, mas foi detido por Miro, que sorria maliciosamente observando o casal que se dirigia para a cozinha. Camus, quieto em seu lugar, apenas balançou a cabeça. Tinha sua própria opinião a respeito de sentimentos e as coisas que um ser humano era capaz de fazer por eles.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na cozinha, Julliete deixou os pratos e travessa sujas sobre a pia e água para ferver no caldeirão e poder lavar a louça. Shura tratou de se ocupar em ajeitar as frutas que sobraram da sobremesa em uma cesta. Na sala, os outros três amigos conversavam e de vez em quando se ouvia a risada quase histérica de Miro, os comentários sempre sensatos de Aioros e as tentativas de ambos de fazer Camus abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa.

A água ferveu depressa e o rapaz a despejou em uma bacia sobre a pia. Foi quando viu que Julliete ria sozinha, disfarçadamente.

-O que foi?

-Os rapazes lá na sala... Não sei, é gostoso ouvir as risadas, os comentários. Eu agora entendo porque o Raul prezava tanto a amizade de vocês...

-Você... Você sente muita falta dele, não sente? – Shura perguntou, mas com receio da resposta.

-Eu... Eu sinto, Shura... O Raul era a alegria dessa casa, a gente se dava muito bem, apesar de vê-lo poucas vezes. Você sabe, ele passava a maior parte do tempo na sede dos mosqueteiros, era o sonho de uma vida realizado.

Julliete parou de falar e largou os pratos que lavava, baixando a cabeça. Shura percebeu que ela chorava baixinho, mas não sabia o que fazer. A bem da verdade, teve medo de se aproximar da garota e não conseguir se conter.

-Julliete, não precisa cho...

O rapaz não pôde terminar a frase. A simples menção de algumas palavras de conforto fizeram Julliete se virar com tudo e enterrar o rosto no peito forte do rapaz, molhando sua camisa com as lágrimas que caíam sem parar. Sem jeito, Shura a abraçou, fechando os olhos e acariciando os cabelos macios da garota.

Camus, com sua habitual expressão de frieza, entrou pela cozinha e estancou o passo ao ver o casal abraçado. Sem saber se ia ou se voltava, o mosqueteiro acabou se apoiando em um aparador próximo a porta e derrubou sem querer um copo, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Er, desculpem... Eu recolho os cacos.

-Pode deixar Camus, eu faço isso.

A garota se abaixou para recolher os cacos, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Shura quis ajudar, mas Julliete não permitiu, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que ele podia ir para a sala. Meio desenxabido, ele preferiu subir para o quarto. Não notou que o amigo também o acompanhava.

-Shura? – Camus o chamou e o rapaz se virou para ele, sentando-se na cama.

-Olha Camus, sobre o que você viu lá embaixo...

-Não precisa me dar explicações, eu não sou seu dono. Eu vim até aqui para lhe dar um conselho.

-Um conselho?

-Tome cuidado com seus sentimentos em relação à senhorita Julliete... Podem representar um grande sofrimento depois, uma dor que carregará para o resto de sua vida...

Camus nem deu tempo para Shura replicar e saiu do quarto, indo para o seu. O rapaz ficou parado feito bobo, olhando para o teto e penteando os cabelos negros com os dedos.

-Eu não acredito, o iceberg me dando conselhos amorosos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A casa toda estava silenciosa, as velas todas apagadas, menos no quarto de Julliete. A garota, sem sono, aproveitava para costurar algumas roupas e as máscaras da festa. Já tinha separado as roupas de gala que pertenciam à Raul, bastavam apenas alguns ajustes no corpo, faria isso de manhã.

Suspirando, ela deixou a costura um pouco de lado e encarou o retrato do rapaz na parede em frente. Era a mesma pose do outro, só que em moldura menor.

-O que acha, Raul? Acredita que esse plano dará certo, que conseguiremos alguma prova contra o Cardeal e aquele maldito Rochefort?

Era óbvio que o retrato não responderia, mas Julliete sorriu imaginando o que o rapaz lhe responderia.

-Sabe que sim, não é? Você confia em seus amigos, sabe da capacidade deles... Principalmente do Shura...

Julliete levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela, ficou observando o céu, as estrelas pareciam dançar presas ao firmamento. Não conteve o sorriso ao se lembrar do abraço na cozinha, os braços fortes do rapaz a envolvendo com carinho.

-Ah, eu preciso de um banho frio... – ela exclamou, sentindo um calor subir por seu corpo, entrando no quarto de banhos conjugado ao seu.

"Eu não posso deixar que isso tome conta de mim... Ela é a viúva de Raul, mesmo que não tenha me dito eu tenho certeza. Senão, porque ela ficaria daquele jeito ao falar dele, chorando feito criança? E aquela aliança? Meu Deus, eu preciso me conter... Eu nã posso trair a confiança que Raul tinha em mim... Não posso manchar a honra de uma jovem como Julliete...".

Os pensamentos de Shura o atormentavam, se misturavam às palavras de Camus e aos seus próprios sentimentos. O rapaz revirava de um lado para outro, desejando que o amanhecer viesse logo. Não conseguia dormir e mesmo que o fizesse, seus sonhos o trairiam, Julliete seria presença constante neles.

Atento aos sons da noite, ouviu passos no outro quarto, o barulho de água sendo despejada em uma tina. Vinham do quarto de Julliete, e Shura imaginou o óbvio: ela estava sem sono e tinha decidido tomar um banho. Para quê foi fazer essa constatação, os efeitos dela logo foram sentidos em seu corpo. Não conseguiu deixar de fantasiar sobre o que acontecia, imaginando o corpo perfeito, as curvas tentadoras, a água caindo suavemente sobre sua pele aveludada.

-Ai, eu é que preciso de um banho frio! – exclamou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando não pensar em nada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Caramba, eu não tinha reparado que o Raul era menor que eu! As calças dele estão me apertando aqui embaixo... – Miro fez uma careta, se olhando em um espelho.

-Mais respeito, seu palhaço! – outro tapa de Camus – Há uma dama no recinto!

Julliete ria sozinha, enquanto fazia os ajustes na casaca de Aioros, os rapazes pareciam garotas que se preparavam para a festa de suas vidas! Miro discutia com Camus, cujo traje já estava ajustado para seu tamanho e experimentava a máscara feita pela garota, de tecido azul combinando com seus cabelos.

Shura esperava pela sua vez sentado em uma poltrona e reparou que havia um vestido amarelo sobre uma cadeira, todo bordado em pedrarias. Não teve como conter a sua imaginação, já pensando em como Julliete ficaria linda naquele vestido.

-Shura? Acabei com Aioros, pode vir até aqui.

O rapaz, já vestindo o conjunto de calça e casaca pretos que Julliete lhe dera, se posicionou para que ela fizesse os ajustes. As mãos ágeis da garota percorriam cada centímetro do tecido e o rapaz tinha de disfarçar o nervosismo. Mesmo sob as roupas, ele podia sentir os efeitos do toque das mãos suaves de Julliete...

-Pronto! Agora vocês podem tirar essas roupas que eu vou costurá-las.

-Oh, sem noção! – gritaram Camus e Shura ao mesmo tempo, assustando Miro – Espera a Julliete sair do quarto primeiro!

Só por que o pobre já estava tirando a camisa e com os botões da calça abertos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Os guardas estão todos prontos, capitão? – perguntou o Cardeal, enquanto saboreava um delicioso banquete para um em sua sala particular. O capitão limitava-se a beber uma taça de conhaque, vinho era coisa de fraco.

-Toda a guarda está em alerta, Cardeal. Para alguém entrar nesse palácio sem convite, só se for mágico!

-Ótimo! Ah, mudando de assunto... Mandou chamar nosso mensageiro, como pedi?

-Sim, senhor, mas ele não poderá se apresentar antes do início do baile. Parece-me que ocorreram alguns problemas com sua escolta pessoal.

-Entendo... Precisamos verificar isso, Rochefort, antes que ele parta em sua missão. Não quero nenhum possível traidor entre os homens que o escoltarão.

-Claro, Vossa Iminência.

O silêncio se impôs entre os dois, apenas o som de garfos raspando o prato podia ser ouvido. O Cardeal fitou o capitão e percebeu que ela parecia querer lhe dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Capitão, não se faça de rogado. Se tiver mais alguma coisa a me dizer, esteja à vontade.

-É sobre a segunda parte de seus planos, que diz respeito ao rei e sua esposa. Gostaria de saber o que pretende com eles, Cardeal.

-Eu já lhe disse para não se preocupar, capitão. Se tudo correr bem com nosso mensageiro, logo saberá o que pretendo fazer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tudo estava pronto para o baile, a única dúvida era Julliete. Como ela iria à cidade montada em sua égua, se estaria usando um vestido? Isso sem contar que, caso precisassem de seus floretes, os mosqueteiros teriam problemas: não havia como escondê-los na casaca, seria preciso deixá-los para trás.

Impaciente, Miro andava de um lado para outro na sala, por que diabos as mulheres tinham que demorar tanto para se arrumar? Ajoelhado em frente ao altar, Aioros fazia sua prece, Camus estava sentado em um canto, muito quieto e Shura... Bem, ele estava aos pés da escada e foi o primeiro a ver Julliete toda arrumada, descendo os degraus com leveza.

-O que acharam?

Os outros três encararam a jovem e ninguém teve coragem de articular uma palavra sequer, tamanha era a admiração por sua beleza. O vestido amarelo caía perfeitamente em seu corpo, os cabelos presos por duas mechas laterais arrematadas por uma presilha de prata e topázios da mesma cor de seus olhos. A gargantilha fazia parte do conjunto, assim como o par de brincos. A boca estava pintada de vermelho, mas nada muito forte e suas mãos delicadas estavam protegidas por um par de luvas longas. A máscara acompanhava o tom amarelo do vestido, também bordada com pedrarias e penas.

Apesar de estar mais próximo da garota, Shura não se moveu para ajudá-la a descer os últimos degraus, estava fascinado com tanta beleza. Precisou que Aioros saísse de seu lugar e tomasse a iniciativa.

-Certamente será a mulher mais linda do baile...

-Obrigada, Aioros... Podemos ir então?

-Um momento, Julliete... - Camus interveio – Como fará para ir ao baile? Não pode montar a cavalo usando um vestido.

-E quem disse que irei a cavalo? Me acompanhem, por favor.

Ao saírem da casa, Julliete os levou para os fundos. Debaixo de uma árvore, uma carruagem preta com os quatro cavalos estava pronta, apenas esperando a hora de ir ao baile.

-Eu não acredito! Por que não nos disse antes que possuía uma dessas?

-Ora, ninguém me perguntou! Muito bem, quem de vocês irá conduzir os cavalos?

Miro, sempre tão solícito, tomou a frente, mas ao invés de se instalar no coche, entrou na cabine com a maior cara de pau do mundo. Shura pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas Aioros não deixou, não valia a pena discutir por tão pouco.

-Deixem que eu cuido disso.

-Eu vou com você.

Camus e Aioros subiram no coche, Julliete, ajudada por Shura, entrou na cabine e se sentou de frente para Miro. Fechando a portinha, Shura entrou e ia se sentar junto do amigo, mas o balanço da carruagem que já se colocava a caminho o fez cair sentado bem no colo da garota.

-Me desculpe... – ele pediu, vermelho e todo sem graça. Julliete sorriu sem jeito e o ajudou a se sentar ao seu lado. E Miro ria da cara de bobo do amigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma nota para mandar beijos a todos que acompanham a fic (Juli, logo, logo a sua ajuda aparecerá na história!), especialmente a já citada Juli e Arthemysis, pelos reviews super carinhosos...


	7. Capítulo VI

Vamos ao sexto capítulo, o Aioros me deu umas idéias bem bacanas para ele (eu não disse que estava ficando louca)!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O salão já estava cheio, guardas fiscalizando cada porta de entrada, cada centímetro do jardim e sua imediações. Porém, o capitão estava totalmente equivocado em sua colocação ao Cardeal: não precisaria ser mágico para entrar sem ser visto no baile...

-Eu não disse que resolveria o problema da nossa entrada? – questionou Miro, com uma ponta inconfundível de orgulho na voz.

-Ora, até eu conseguiria entrar pelos fundos sem ser visto se tivesse dormido com praticamente toda a criadagem!

-Ah, não vem querer dar lição de moral não, tá Aioros! O fato de você quase ter ser tornado um padre não te faz um santo!

-Graças a Deus, meu amigo!

-Vamos parar com a discussão sem sentido! – Camus bronqueou, verificando se o corredor de acesso ao salão estava vazio – Andem, depressa.

Em pouco tempo, estavam circulando entre os convidados, sorrindo e cumprimentando as pessoas.

-Como faremos agora? – perguntou Shura, cumprimentando com um aceno um senhor que passou por eles.

-Ao menos fazem idéia de onde fica a sala do Cardeal?

-No primeiro andar, a sala nos fundos do corredor oeste. Eu estive lá quando fui pedir clemência ao Raul.

-Para o verdadeiro traidor? Muito inteligente de sua parte.

O comentário irônico de Julliete não passou despercebido, mas depois Shura resolveria essa questão. O importante era chegar ao corredor oeste, do outro lado do salão. E saber a hora certa de avançar sem serem vistos.

-Melhor não irmos todos, poderia levantar alguma suspeita.

-Eu sugiro que você, Aioros e Miro fiquem aqui no salão vigiando os guardas e eu e Shura vamos até a sala.

-Por que eu e você?

-Primeiro, porque o Camus e o Aioros são melhores observadores que você e já esquadrinharam toda a segurança daqui de dentro; segundo, porque você sabe onde fica a sala; terceiro, vai precisar de mim para chegar até o corredor; e quarto, o Miro tá mais interessado na loira da máscara de penas verdes do que no nosso real objetivo!

Furioso, Camus puxou o amigo de volta, sob os protestos deste. Nesse momento, os músicos começaram a se posicionar para tocar e Julliete se virou para Shura.

-Essa é a hora que você precisa de mim para chegar até o corredor.

-Como?

-Você vai ver...

Puxando o rapaz para o meio do salão, onde os casais se posicionavam, Julliete tomou a frente e o enlaçou para dançar. A música começou e Shura não teve outro remédio senão acompanhar a garota.

-Ficou maluca? Dançar em uma hora dessas?

-Preste atenção no que estamos fazendo, Shura! – ela falou entre dentes, indicando que ele olhasse ao redor. A dança consistia em fazer os casais rodopiarem alegremente pelo salão, trocando de posições.

-Essa é a dança que antecede a entrada do rei e sua esposa no salão. Pela posição que tomamos, quando a música acabar, estaremos em frente ao acesso do corredor oeste.

-E quando todas as atenções estiverem em Vossa Majestade, nós aproveitamos...

-... E entramos pelo corredor. Até que foi rápido seu raciocínio!

A segunda provocação da noite! Mas o acerto dessa também ficaria para depois, já que a música parou de tocar e um corredor se formou no salão, para a entrada de Luís XIV e sua esposa Anna. Foi a deixa para os dois jovens se retirarem discretamente do salão e irem para o corredor, sem serem vistos pelos guardas ou pelo Cardeal, empenhado em receber os soberanos no meio do salão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nesse meio tempo, uma carruagem parou em frente aos portões do jardim e foi recebida pelo capitão Rochefort. Abrindo a pequena janela, o capitão cumprimentou seu ocupante e sorriu.

-O Cardeal aguarda ansioso a sua presença...

O ocupante sorriu sob o capuz da capa que usava, escondendo seu rosto. Rochefort ordenou ao cocheiro que seguisse adiante e entrou no palácio. Precisava avisar Vossa Iminência do ocorrido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cautelosos, Shura e Julliete caminhavam devagar pelo corredor, atentos a qualquer movimentação. Mas por ali parecia não passar ninguém, tudo estava tranqüilo e silencioso, apenas o som dos sapatos da garota sobre o piso.

Chegaram à sala do Cardeal e era óbvio que a porta estava trancada, mas mesmo assim Shura experimentou tentar abrir. Forçou a maçaneta e nada, pensou na hipótese de arrombamento. Julliete, impaciente, o empurrou de lado.

-Deixe comigo.

-E como acha que vai conseguir abrir... – a garota tirou algo do cabelo, enfiou na fechadura e após alguns segundos, a porta se abriu para eles – a porta! Como fez isso?

-Grampo para cabelos... Um truque que o Raul me ensinou quando éramos crianças.

-O conhece desde criança? – perguntou Shura, entrando pela sala e já se dirigindo à mesa do Cardeal.

-Desde que nasci, Shura! Vou procurar alguma coisa nas estantes...

No salão, os soberanos dançavam em meio às pessoas quando Camus viu Rochefort se aproximar de Richilieu e dizer-lhe alguma coisa nos ouvidos. O Cardeal sorriu e se levantou, dirigindo-se ao corredor oeste.

-Aioros, veja!

O mosqueteiro virou-se e viu o Cardeal, Rochefort e seus guardas indo em direção ao corredor. Sentiu sua testa gotejar de suor, era preciso impedí-los de continuar em frente. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas quem agiu foi Miro.

Desvencilhando-se da loira, que tornou a encontrar pelo salão, o rapaz pegou uma taça de vinho de uma bandeja próxima e foi até Rochefort. Aí...

-Idiota!

O grito de Rochefort foi ouvido por quase todo mundo no salão. Furioso, ele sacudia as roupas molhadas pelo vinho, sob os olhares de reprovação do Cardeal.

-Me desculpe, senhor...

-Vai me pagar por isso!

-O Miro vai pagar é para mim! Mas que idéia! – disse Camus para si mesmo, correndo em socorro do amigo.

Rochefort, alterado, quis partir para cima do rapaz, mas foi impedido pelo Cardeal.

-Deixe isso para lá, capitão... Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

-A tua sorte, meu caro, é que estou ocupado agora... Mas é melhor que não esteja por aqui quando eu voltar!

Xingando, o capitão foi levado pelo corredor por seus homens, bem na hora que Camus e Aioros chegaram próximos à Miro.

-Imbecil! Que idéia foi aquela, Miro?

-Ah, não reclama não que deu certo, Camus! Eu consegui atrasar os caras, não consegui?

-É, eu sou obrigado a concordar com ele.

-Não incentiva, Aioros, ou vai sobrar para você também!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na sala do Cardeal, Shura e Julliete já tinham revirado uma boa quantidade de papéis e gavetas sem sucesso quando ouviram vozes pelo corredor.

-É a voz do Cardeal e do Rochefort!

-Precisamos sair daqui!

Olhando em volta, os dois procuraram por uma saída e deram de cara com a varanda. Foi o tempo de saltar por entre as cortinas e os homens entraram pela sala, inclusive o ocupante da carruagem recebida pelo capitão.

-Eu não me lembro de ter deixado esta porta aberta, mas... – Richilieu comentou consigo mesmo.

Oferecendo uma poltrona para o estranho se sentar, o Cardeal foi até a estante e retirou alguns livros dela, revelando um pequeno cofre.

-Consegue ver alguma coisa? – perguntou Julliete para Shura, ambos encolhidos junto à parede da varanda.

Acenando negativamente, o rapaz tentava ao menos ouvir o que diziam. Mas como, se pela posição em que estavam (agachados e muito próximos), Shura sentia a respiração de Julliete em seu pescoço e as reações que isso provocava em seu corpo, as mãos delicadas da garota sobre seus ombros...

-Aqui está... Quero que parta imediatamente para a Inglaterra e leve este documento até o Duque de Bunkinghan. Um navio partirá daqui a dois dias do porto da cidade, com uma carga de cereais. Tenho homens de confiança por lá que sabem de sua viagem.

O estranho pegou o documento e o guardou em suas vestes. Depois, prestando reverências, ele se despediu do Cardeal, mas Richilieu o segurou pelos braços. Nesse momento Shura não teve muita certeza do que viu, mas teve a impressão de que o Cardeal havia beijado o estranho.

Poucos minutos depois, todos saíram da sala e os dois jovens na varanda ouviram o ruído da porta sendo trancada. Cautelosos, voltaram para dentro e se entreolharam.

-Conseguiu ouvir o que diziam, Julliete?

-Claro, não se preocuparam em abaixar o tom de voz achando que ninguém ouviria! Shura, se pegarmos o tal documento e o mensageiro, nós teremos as provas da inocência de vocês!

-Exato! Ande logo, precisamos encontrar os outros e partir o quanto antes atrás do mensageiro!

Usando novamente o grampo de cabelos, os dois saíram silenciosamente e seguiram pelo corredor, vazio. Ou quase.

Ao passar em frente a um pequeno corredor escuro que dava acesso a uma escadaria interna, ouviram as vozes de guardas que vinham pela curva do corredor. Rápido como um raio, Shura puxou Julliete para a penumbra, esperando que os guardas passassem. Mas, para o azar de ambos, eles pararam para conversar bem em frente ao corredor, observando o jardim por uma janela.

Não podiam fazer barulho, nem se mexer direito com receio de que aquela escadaria fosse uma descida. E o pior era que, com o puxão, Julliete ficou de frente para Shura, os corpos colados para evitar que fossem vistos. O rapaz podia sentir as batidas descompassadas do coração da garota, era nítido seu nervosismo pela situação. As mãos de Shura apertaram sua cintura, era um ato de puro instinto, os rostos se aproximaram, dava para sentir a respiração de ambos bem perto. Não conseguiam ver nada naquele corredor escuro, mas dava para imaginar o que ambos sentiam e queriam.

"Me perdoe, Raul...", pensou Shura consigo mesmo, antes de baixar a cabeça e seus lábios encontrarem os de Julliete, em um beijo intenso e muito quente, as mãos espalmadas dela no peito do rapaz se fecharam sobre o tecido da casaca, quase rasgando-o com a força. Não era uma carícia inocente, as bocas se provavam sem pudor, as línguas se entrelaçavam, as mãos dele percorriam as costas da garota, ela estava quase abrindo os botões da casaca do rapaz...

Quase sem ar, os dois se separaram, sentindo o calor que subia por seus corpos. Shura apertou ainda mais o corpo de Julliete contra o seu e quis mais daquele beijo, mas a garota virou o rosto, deixando o rapaz confuso e o arrependimento tomando conta de si. "O que eu fiz, meu Deus? Eu traí meu amigo...".

Nesse momento, os guardas deixaram o corredor e os dois jovens saíram de seu esconderijo, Julliete ainda tinha as faces vermelhas por conta do beijo. Sem trocar uma única palavra, voltaram ao salão e encontraram Camus dando um sermão em Miro e Aioros apenas escutando, soltando umas risadinhas de vez em quando.

-E então, conseguiram alguma coisa?

-Aqui não dá para falar, vamos embora!

Como desta vez várias pessoas se retiravam do baile e Rochefort não estava presente, saíram discretamente pela entrada principal e contornaram os jardins até chegar à carruagem. Desta vez, Shura foi ao coche com Aioros e Camus acompanhado de Julliete, assim não perderiam tempo com explicações repetidas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A corrida até a casa da jovem foi em tempo recorde, não podiam perder um minuto sequer. Entrando feito furacões pela casa, foram para os quartos trocar de roupa e armarem-se. Shura, parecendo um desesperado, procurava por seu manto de mosqueteiro quando foi surpreendido por uma pergunta de Aioros.

-O que aconteceu enquanto estavam fora do salão, Shura?

-Hã? – Shura fingiu que não ouviu, ainda procurando o manto.

-Não desconverse, Shura! Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Julliete, eu vi como estavam muito quietos quando foram nos procurar pelo salão.

-Não aconteceu nada, Aioros... Anda, se arruma logo que a gente não pode perder tempo!

-Você não me engana, meu caro... – Aioros nem se abalou com a falsa fúria do amigo – Eu te conheço melhor do que imagina e sei quando está mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Shura passou os dedos pelos cabelos e Aioros sorriu. Bingo, ele estava certo mais uma vez. Prendendo o florete em sua cintura, Shura soltou tudo, sem coragem de encarar o amigo.

-Eu a beijei, Aioros... Nós tivemos que nos esconder dos guardas de Rochefort em um corredor escuro e ficamos tão próximos que... Que quando eu dei por mim, eu já estava beijando Julliete, até me esqueci do Raul... Ai que droga!

O rapaz chutou o pé da cama, teve vontade de socar a cabeça contra a parede por ter tomado tal atitude. Aioros permaneceu imóvel, deixou que a explosão de raiva do amigo acabasse antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Raul está morto, Shura e você nem sabe se Julliete era realmente casada com ele. E, mesmo que tenha sido, se ela correspondeu ao seu beijo, é um sinal claro de que já esqueceu o nosso amigo.

-Ela não tinha como fugir, Aioros, eu não deixei! E depois que a beijei, Julliete virou o rosto para mim, não me disse mais uma palavra sequer.

Aioros ia rebater a argumentação de Shura, mas ambos ouviram a voz de Miro, gritando do andar de baixo.

-Como é, ainda vamos ter de esperar muito as duas donzelas?

-Me lembre de matar o Miro quando isso tudo acabar... – pediu Aioros à Shura e o rapaz ficou de queixo caído. Imaginaria qualquer um dizendo uma coisa dessas, menos o mais calmo de seus companheiros, o quase padre da história.

Do lado de fora da casa, os cavalos já estavam todos a postos e Milady também. Montando em Athos, Camus ajeitou seu chapéu e tomou sua posição de líder.

-Andem logo que temos uma longa viagem pela frente. Se não fizermos nenhuma parada, amanhã de tarde chegaremos ao porto da cidade.

-Impossível, Camus! Os cavalos não agüentarão tanto esforço!

-Mas iremos perder o rastro do mensageiro se pararmos!

-Claro que não, iceberg! – Miro provocou e quase levou um tapa, desviando a cabeça bem a tempo - Ahá, errou! Ai! – Camus errou, mas Julliete acertou.

-O que o desmiolado quis dizer é que o mensageiro também terá de fazer uma parada. O momento não é de pressa e sim de muita calma, Camus...

Concordando com o que Aioros dizia, Camus empinou seu cavalo e pô-se a caminho. Mas antes que todos partissem...

-Para dar sorte... – disse Shura, empunhando seu florete – É um por todos...

-E todos por um! – os demais gritaram e até Julliete os acompanhou. Shura observou bem a garota, a expressão obstinada em seu rosto. Parecia até uma outra mulher, mais forte e determinada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, eu tô babando no Shura... Ele é lindo, o número 1 do meu "Quinteto de Ouro".


	8. Capítulo VII

**Nota ultra-especial de início de capítulo:**

Esse capítulo que se inicia agora é especialmente dedicado à Juliane Chan, por seu valioso empréstimo e incentivo. Espero que curta de montão, menina!

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Miro tinha razão quando tentou dizer a Camus que precisariam parar pelo caminho. Mesmo sendo animais fortes, os cavalos de Julliete pediam por água logo após o amanhecer, assim como os próprios mosqueteiros. Como a próxima vila ficava um pouco distante, entraram pela floresta e foram até o ribeiro que seguia a estrada.

Apeando de Milady, Julliete se afastou dos amigos, precisava de privacidade não somente para beber água, era preciso fazer outras coisas. Vendo a garota se afastar, Shura sentiu vontade de ir atrás dela, mas ficou quieto, vendo os olhares de reprovação de D'artagnan. Parecia até que o animal lia seus pensamentos.

Sozinha, Julliete tirou seu chapéu, o lenço que cobria seu rosto e lavou a face com a água fresca, jogando um pouco pela nuca. Erguendo a cabeça, ela fitou o céu, suspirando. Estava pensando nele, naquele beijo maravilhoso da noite anterior. Sentindo um calor subir por seu corpo e o suor empapando sua camisa branca, a garota tirou-a e se livrou também da faixa que prendiam os seios, para lavar-se e refrescar-se.

Já refeitos, os mosqueteiros ajeitavam as selas dos cavalos para continuar a viagem. Shura viu que Julliete não voltava e decidiu ir atrás dela, rezando para que não a encontrasse em situação, digamos, reveladora. Caminhando de cabeça baixa, o rapaz chegou até uma pedra e, ao olhar na direção do rio, viu a garota de costas para a água, ajeitando os cabelos molhados e ainda sem a camisa e a faixa. Céus, que visão perfeita era aquela? Os seios alvos e firmes, um verdadeiro convite à luxúria! Nervoso, Shura desviou o olhar e voltou para onde estavam os demais, tão perturbado que não ouviu a pergunta de Camus sobre Julliete.

Pouco depois, ela apareceu e montou depressa em Milady, retomando a cavalgada. E Shura nem prestava atenção no caminho, só pensava na visão do corpo seminu da garota. "Desse jeito, somente o inferno será o meu destino final...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite veio, com ela o cansaço visível dos amigos. Felizmente, estavam chegando a uma pequena vila e procuraram pela taverna da cidadela, onde encontraram quartos para passar a noite: três e obviamente seria Julliete a dormir sozinha.

Os cavalos ficaram presos em um madeiro na frente da taverna e os cinco sentaram-se em uma mesa mais escondida (exceto Camus, que preferiu sentar-se sozinho em outro canto), estavam mortos de fome e sede. A comida era deliciosa, o vinho excelente e logo Miro estava no meio das garotas, bebendo e rindo, contando vantagens até não poder mais. Shura e Aioros conversavam e bebiam e Julliete, observando Camus sentado sozinho, notou que o mosqueteiro parecia estar muito longe dali.

Pegando uma garrafa de vinho, a garota foi se sentar com ele, sorrindo.

-Posso? – ela perguntou, indicando a cadeira. Camus deu de ombros – Por que está aqui, isolado dos outros?

-Não nasci grudado nesses caras... Um homem precisa de um pouco de solidão às vezes...

-Concordo com esse ponto de vista, mas você me parece solitário há anos, Camus... Nunca pensou em se casar, ter uma companheira?

O rapaz baixou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta de Julliete. O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes até ele beber outro gole de vinho diretamente da garrafa e falar, com certa amargura na voz.

-Me desculpe, Julliete, mas tenho minha própria opinião a respeito das mulheres.

-E que opinião seria essa?

-Hum... Elas só têm servido para atrapalhar a minha vida, com seus joguinhos de sedução e mentiras... Cansei delas.

-Não são todas assim, meu caro.

-Sei disso, mas prefiro me manter afastado de todas. É melhor assim, acredite.

Com essas palavras, Camus se retirou da mesa e subiu para o primeiro andar, nem se dignou a desejar boa noite aos amigos. Miro nem ligou, mas os outros dois repararam que ele parecia amargurado com alguma coisa.

-O que ele tem? – perguntou Aioros para Julliete, assim que a garota se juntou a eles.

-Nada não, apenas um homem que tem sua própria opinião sobre as mulheres... Bem, eu também vou me retirar. Boa noite, rapazes...

Julliete os cumprimentou sem olhar para Shura, estava evitando fazer isso desde o beijo na noite do baile. E essa atitude o deixava louco, e cada vez mais arrependido.

-Ela gosta de você, meu amigo... Mesmo que não admita.

-Ah, não vem com historinhas não, Aioros... Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou dormir também, boa noite.

-Boa noite, teimoso... – disse Aioros para si mesmo, bebendo o que restava de seu vinho enquanto uma ruiva de belas pernas e olhos azuis se sentava sem cerimônias no seu colo, rindo muito e sendo beijada pelo rapaz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia amanheceu estranho, os rapazes não trocaram uma única palavra durante toda manhã, Julliete tinha um semblante cansado, de quem não dormiu nada à noite. Até os cavalos pareciam muito cansados e arredios, não estavam dispostos a bancar uma corrida desenfreada estrada afora. Mas era preciso que fossem rápidos, antes que o navio partisse da França em direção ao Reino Unido, levando com ele o mensageiro do Cardeal e as provas de que precisavam para provar não somente sua inocência como a de Raul também.

-Você não pregou o olho a noite toda, Shura... – Aioros comentou, emparelhando Aramis à D'artagnan, tentando conversar com o amigo. O rapaz deu de ombros.

-Uma insônia insistente que me acompanha nas últimas noites.

-É, eu sei muito bem o nome de sua insônia, e o remédio para ela também.

Shura bem que quis responder à altura que o comentário idiota de Aioros merecia, mas resolveu ficar calado, observando Julliete mais a frente, cavalgando com tanta displicência que se tinha a impressão de que a garota nem prestava atenção no caminho à sua frente. E não é que o rapaz estava certo?

Um animal passou correndo de um lado para outro na estrada, assustando Milady. A égua empinou, relinchando enfurecida, e Julliete perdeu o equilíbrio, tão distraída estava.

-Julliete!

Porém, o grito de Shura veio um pouco tarde e a garota caiu com tudo no chão. Incintando D'artagnan, o rapaz correu até ela e apeou do cavalo, ao mesmo tempo que Miro puxava as rédeas de Milady para evitar uma fuga.

-Por Deus, você está bem?

Ajudando Julliete a se levantar, Shura percebeu que ela parecia um pouco zonza, provavelmente tinha batido a cabeça. Apoiando-se nos braços fortes do mosqueteiro, a garota sentiu o corpo latejar e a parte de trás da cabeça dolorida.

-Eu estou bem, Shura... Foi só um tombo...

-Só um tombo? Parecia que ia rachar o chão, isso sim!

-Exagerad... Peraí, você está me chamando de gorda, Miro?

Sob o olhar assassino de Julliete, Miro achou por bem se calar. Camus estendeu um cantil com água e ela bebeu, depois jogou um pouco sobre a nuca.

-Eu já estou melhor, podemos continuar a viagem.

-Tem certeza? Julliete, você pode ir comigo até a próxima vila e...

-Já disse que estou bem, Shura!

Contrariada com tanta preocupação, Julliete desvencilhou-se rápido dos braços do rapaz e montou novamente em Milady, tomando a dianteira da viagem. Mas não estava tão bem quanto queria demonstrar. Problema maior seria viajar junto de Shura, sentindo aqueles braços fortes a envolvendo, o cheiro que ele possuía e que o tornava tão másculo e atraente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Noite. E sem estrelas, o que dava ao porto um ar lúgubre e mal cheiroso. O lugar parecia vazio, apenas o barulho de uma carruagem chegando podia ser ouvido. O navio que partiria para o Reino Unido estava quase todo carregado, faltava apenas o passageiro de honra da embarcação.

Parando próxima ao navio, a escolta da guarda de Richilieu apeou dos cavalos, e foi até a rampa de acesso do navio, enquanto o mensageiro do Cardeal descia da carruagem, ajeitando o capuz da capa que usava sobre o rosto.

Os guardas subiram pela rampa e notaram que tudo estava silencioso, algo incomum para um navio que partiria dentro de alguns minutos. Empunhando seus floretes, eles entraram pela embarcação e foram surpreendidos por dois homens, que rasgaram sem piedade seus corpos, fazendo com que caíssem no mar.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o mensageiro, vendo os corpos caírem do navio. Apressadamente, ele se virou para voltar à carruagem, mas uma voz foi ouvida de dentro da embarcação.

-Não vão subir, corja de mentirosos e assassinos? Uma longa viagem os espera!

-Não precisa ser tão teatral, Miro... – comentou Aioros, guardando seu crucifixo dentro da camisa.

Os homens da guarda se apavoraram, o mensageiro tentou correr para a carruagem, mas ela estava sem os cavalos, incitados a correrem para longe. "Você não vai conseguir fugir, maldito!", pensava Julliete, segurando em suas mãos o pino que mantinha os arreios dos cavalos presos à carruagem.

-Por que estão tão assustados? Sejam homens e lutem como tal!

Saltando do navio para o píer, Shura, Miro e Aioros cercaram os guardas e começaram a lutar, ajudados pela falta de iluminação. Os guardas do Cardeal pareciam moscas perdidas, não tinham a menor noção de como atacar. Os mosqueterios riam e iam derrubando um a um, suas habilidades postas à prova de maneira espetacular.

Perdido em meio àquela briga, o mensageiro tentou fugir a pé, aproveitando que os mosqueteiros estavam ocupados. Porém...

-Onde pensa que vai, meu caro? – indagou Camus, com sua voz fria e sem emoção, interceptando o mensageiro, apontando seu florete para ele – Ande, tire esse capuz para que eu possa ver a cara do traidor...

O mensageiro encarou Camus e tirou o capuz, lentamente. Bem nessa hora, Julliete se aproximava segurando uma pequena tocha, os demais rapazes guardavam seus floretes, indicando o final da luta. Ao encarar os olhos violetas que se revelavam, Camus não conteve sua surpresa, o florete caiu com tudo de suas mãos.

-Desirée?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aí está, Juli, a aparição da Desirée na fic! Pode ter certeza de que será muito bacana e emocionante... Ai, tadinho do Camus, se ele soubesse o que o espera com essa participação especial...


	9. Capítulo VIII

Eu ainda estou com dó do Kamus, mas o Miro tá morrendo de rir com o que vai acontecer (amigo mala, eu hein!)... Ah, outra coisa: como eu não consegui postar nada nesse fim de semana que passou, eu brindo a vcs que lêem essa fic com dois capítulos de Honra. Divirtam-se!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Desirée?- Kamus repetiu, atordoado, a voz perdeu o tom frio e soou trêmula. A mulher à sua frente sequer se abalou.

-Você a conhece, Kamus?

O mosqueteiro permaneceu mudo, não respondeu a pergunta de Julliete. A verdade era que não conseguia articular uma única palavra, não estava preparado para encontrar aquela mulher à sua frente.

-Ei, não vai responder? Kamus! Fala de uma vez! Kamus! – gritou Miro, querendo sacudir o amigo para ver se ele dizia alguma coisa.

Inabalável, a mulher não se mexeu, nem tentou fugir. Shura, armado novamente, aguardava algum movimento, qualquer desculpa para resolver a questão e pegar logo o mensageiro. Ou melhor, mensageira.

-E então, Kamus? Não vai me matar e impedir que continue com a missão que o Cardeal me confiou?

A pergunta de Desirée ficou no ar, atravessava os tímpanos do mosqueteiro e percorria sua mente, misturada às suas lembranças e sentimentos confusos. Não sabia o que fazer, essa era a verdade.

Julliete, impaciente, foi quem deu o primeiro passo. Passando a tocha para que Aioros a segurasse, ela puxou com força a capa de Desirée, tirando-a para que pudesse ter acesso fácil ao vestido da mulher e as coisas que carregava consigo.

-Ao menos está sendo delicada comigo, senhorita...

-Não quero machucar a nossa testemunha, apenas isso... Aqui está, Kamus. – Julliete estendeu o documento para o rapaz, que o pegou maquinalmente. Mas nem deu atenção a ele.

-Desirée... – finalmente sua voz foi ouvida, soando meio estrangulada pela emoção, tentando parecer fria novamente – Por que fez isso?

-Um homem como você nunca entenderia, Kamus...

-Olha, a conversa tá muito boa, mas vamos andando... Temos um traidor para prender, um país para salvar...

Porém, quando Miro ia colocando as mãos de Desirée em suas costas para amarrá-las, dois homens vestidos de preto apareceram no píer, segurando tochas e armas de fogo.

-Deixem essa mulher conosco... Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de nós, Desirée Lemonnier? A polícia executora da França se encarregará de deferir a sentença a qual foi condenada.

-Como é que é? Escuta aqui, ô cara, você não pode ir levando essa mulher assim, a gente vai precisar dela... Ô cara!

Mas os homens nem deram ouvidos aos protestos de Miro e foram levando Desirée com eles. Ao passar por Kamus, a mulher lhe lançou um olhar frio, seus olhos violetas faiscando de raiva.

-Afinal de contas, Kamus... Quem é essa mulher? – questionou Shura, já perdendo a paciência com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Kamus nada disse, mais uma vez. Pegando seu florete e guardando-o, o mosqueteiro tomou o caminho de saída do porto, seguido por seus amigos. E Julliete, esperta que só ela, tinha uma expressão de quem entendera tudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Isso não é justo! A gente que pegou a mulher e aqueles caras a levaram embora!- protestava Miro, enquanto bebia seu vinho na taverna do porto. Os demais estavam calados, Kamus tinha a cabeça longe.

-Aqueles homens eram da polícia executora, Miro! Não podíamos fazer nada para impedir que a levassem consigo.

Aioros rebateu as críticas do amigo e começaram a discutir. Indiferente a isso, Julliete sentou-se mais próxima de Kamus e Shura passou a prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

-Agora eu entendo o que quis me dizer com "ter sua própria opinião sobre as mulheres"...

-O quê?

-Aquela mulher, Desirée... Ela fez alguma coisa para você, não?

-Não quero falar sobre isso, Julliete. Com licença...

Em silêncio, Kamus se retirou da mesa, mas não subiu para nenhum quarto. Saiu da taverna, ganhou a rua rapidamente e não disse a ninguém aonde iria.

-Ei, Kamus! Kamus, volta aqui!

-Deixe ele em paz, Shura... Kamus precisa de um tempo sozinho, o que aconteceu hoje o deixou muito abalado.

-Abalado? O que quer dizer com isso, Julliete?

-Sinto muito, mas não posso lhe dizer... É algo que diz respeito ao Kamus e ele é quem decide se fala alguma coisa ou não.

Shura baixou a cabeça e compreendeu o que Julliete dizia. Os sentimentos de um ser humano podiam ser muito confusos às vezes e até mesmo fazer um homem trair seus princípios em nome deles. Era o que provavelmente tinha acontecido com Kamus, era o que acontecia com ele.

-Eu vou me deitar, o dia foi extremamente cansativo...

Julliete levantou-se da cadeira, despediu-se de Aioros e Miro com um aceno e subiu para o quarto. Shura ficou observando-a subir pelas escadas, sentindo o coração dividido entre o amor que já sentia e a fidelidade à amizade de Raul.

-Se quer a minha opinião, Shura... – Aioros interveio, vendo que o amigo parecia confuso – Vá atrás dela e resolva de uma vez por todas a situação.

-Mas e o Raul?

-Ele está morto e você vivo, Shura! Anda, vá conversar com a Julliete e diga logo o que sente por ela, seu lerdo!

-Mas...

-Anda logo, antes que eu tenha que te dar um incentivo... – disse o rapaz, fazendo menção de puxar o florete e investir contra o amigo.

Suspirando, Shura bebeu o último gole do vinho e subiu atrás de Julliete. Mas ficou parado na porta do quarto, não sabia se entrava ou não, se ia em frente ou voltava atrás...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Parado estava Kamus, mas em frente a uma casa que servia como base para os homens da polícia executora. Meio hesitante, o rapaz não tinha certeza se deveria entrar ou não, estava nervoso. Tantos anos haviam se passado e agora o destino lhe pregava a mesma peça novamente!

Segurando um suspiro resignado, Kamus entrou pela casa. E não levava somente o chapéu nas mãos, mas também o coração...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Julliete já tinha se livrado de boa parte de suas roupas, preparando-se para tomar um banho antes de dormir, quando ouviu baterem à porta. Despreocupada, nem levou em consideração o fato que usava somente uma camisa e a roupa íntima e abriu a porta.

-Julliete, eu vim até aqui... Ah, me desculpe, acho que não é uma boa hora... – disse Shura, sem jeito ao vê-la tão à vontade – Eu... Eu vou para meu quarto.

Meu Deus, como ele ficava com um jeito de menino, envergonhado daquela maneira! Sorrindo, Julliete acabou não resistindo e o pegou pela mão.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Shura. Vem, pode entrar e me diz o que você quer...

Julliete puxou o rapaz para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Shura foi para perto da janela, mal conseguia olhar para a garota vestida daquele jeito. Ela, por sua vez, se sentou na cama e ficou esperando-o dizer alguma coisa. Tentando não se sentir constrangido, Shura procurava palavras para iniciar uma conversa, mas não encontrava nenhuma.

-E então, vai me dizer o que quer ou não, Shura? – inquiriu Julliete, demonstrando impaciência em sua voz.

-Eu... Eu não sei como dizer isso...

-Dizer o quê? Ah, Shura, quer fazer o favor de se virar para mim? Odeio conversar com gente que não olha nos olhos!

Ainda constrangido, o rapaz se virou para Julliete e a encarou. Puxa, como aqueles olhos âmbar ficavam ainda mais belos sob a luz amarelada das velas acesas, o corpo perfeito revelado aos poucos pela tênue claridade. Era uma visão aterradora, uma bela jovem que ele se amaldiçoava por desejar possuir em seus braços...

Impaciente, Julliete levantou-se abruptamente da cama e foi até Shura, não agüentava mais de curiosidade em saber o que ele queria.

-Diga logo, Shura, nós não temos a noite toda para isso!

Com pose de inquisidora, Julliete voltou a encarar os olhos negros de Shura e acabou enxergando neles a chama viva do desejo, a vontade que ele estava sentindo de agarrá-la e satisfazer todas a suas fantasias. O rapaz, aturdido com tamanha beleza tão próxima a si, acabou não resistindo mais uma vez aos seus instintos e a puxou para um beijo, muito mais quente que o primeiro, ajudado pelo fato de que Julliete estava apenas de camisa e roupa íntima.

Explorando com ardor aquela boca perfeita, Shura enlaçou com mais ímpeto a cintura de Julliete com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra encontrou o primeiro botão da camisa dela e o abriu, deixando livre o caminho para os seios alvos que o tinham enlouquecido. Tomando um deles com a mão, o rapaz começou a massageá-lo, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garota, totalmente entregue nos braços de Shura.

Querendo ela também explorar aquele corpo másculo, Julliete percorreu com suas mãos o peito forte sobre o tecido da camisa, quase arrancou os botões ao abrí-la. Deixando de lado o beijo quente de Shura, ela deslizou sua boca pelo peito do rapaz, lambendo-o, beijando. Porém, quando o mosqueteiro desceu o olhar para acompanhar os movimentos de Julliete, seus olhos encontraram a bendita aliança que ela usava. Aí...

-Me desculpe, Julliete, mas não podemos continuar...

Tentando resistir à tentação, o mosqueteiro a empurrou de lado, saindo de perto da janela. Com as faces ainda vermelhas e quentes, Julliete virou-se para Shura e o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de sair do quarto.

-Afinal de contas, o que quer comigo, Shura? Por que me provoca dessa maneira para depois ir embora, com essa cara de cachorro arrependido?

-Julliete, eu não tenho nada a diz...

-Pare de fugir e responda a minha pergunta!

Os olhos âmbar faiscavam de raiva incontida naquele momento, a mão da garota se fechou com mais força sobre o braço do rapaz. Estava claro que Julliete só deixaria Shura sair depois de esclarecer tudo.

-Eu não quero trair a amizade de Raul, Julliete... – ele disse por fim, entre suspiros de resignação.

-Trair a amizade de Raul? Shura, eu não estou entendendo...

-Eu desejo você mais do que possa imaginar, Julliete... Mas não posso desonrar a viúva de um grande amigo e companheiro como Raul.

Surpresa com as palavras de Shura, Julliete o soltou, encarando os olhos negros do rapaz, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. O mosqueteiro sentiu um alívio enorme ao dizer aquilo, mas também um certo vazio. Era o fim de qualquer tentativa de envolvimento com a garota.

No entanto, o silêncio que imperava no quarto foi quebrado pela risada afoita de Julliete, que logo se transformou em uma sonora gargalhada. Ela ria com tanto gosto que precisou se sentar na cama, as mãos sobre a barriga. Shura, confuso, tentou entender a reação da garota, mas acabou ficando mais atordoado.

-Julliete, posso saber o que há de engraçado no que eu disse? – ele questionou, nervoso com a atitude da garota.

-Háháhá, Shura... Viúva, eu... Háháhá...

-E o que tem demais nisso?

-Bem... Háhá... – Julliete finalmente segurou o riso, bebendo um pouco da água que estava sobre o criado mudo – Eu, viúva do Raul? Isso é impossível, Shura!

-E eu poderia saber por quê?

Sentando-se em uma cadeira, Shura cruzou os braços e ficou esperando uma resposta de Julliete. Encarando o rapaz, ela precisou abafar mais uma risadinha antes de começar a falar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem, um pequeno aviso para os fãs do Kamus e da Desirée (eu, por exemplo, mas como estou escrevendo a fic, desconsiderem esta intervenção entre parênteses): não se preocupem que logo a história que os envolve vai ser explicada, mas de antemão eu aviso: ela pode não ter um final feliz...


	10. Capítulo IX

Isso é muita loucura! Agora, além dos cavaleiros falando e dando palpite na minha cabeça, eu estou ouvindo a Desirée também! E, pasmen, ela tem a voz da mestra Genkai quando jovem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IX**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O guarda todo vestido de preto aproximou-se da cela e a destrancou com rapidez, abrindo passagem para Kamus. Com um aceno, ele indicou ao mosqueteiro que a visita não poderia demorar mais do que dez minutos. De pé junto às grades, Kamus deixou seu chapéu em uma banqueta e se sentou de frente para Desirée. Sentada em um canto mais escuro da cela, a mulher mantinha o olhar fixo na parede ao lado, como se não tivesse notado a presença do rapaz.

-Desirée?

-Veio assistir de camarote e debochar da desgraça alheia, Kamus? – a mulher questionou com ironia, mas sem tirar os olhos da parede.

-Não... Eu vim até aqui para saber como estava.

-Ah, muito gentil de sua parte querer saber como se sente uma condenada às vésperas de sua execução... Muito obrigada, mas não preciso de sua falsa piedade!

Kamus suspirou, esfregando as mãos de nervoso, observando a impassibilidade de Desirée. Sentiu o coração apertar, o suor começar a se formar sobre sua testa.

-Desirée... Por que deixamos as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

-Hum... – ela finalmente o encarou – Nós não deixamos nada, Kamus. Se há alguém culpado nessa história, certamente não sou eu.

-Não fale assim, qualquer homem reagiria da mesma maneira que eu ao saber de tudo.

-Qualquer homem, menos o que estivesse verdadeiramente apaixonado...

Desirée percebeu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos violeta, mas se conteve. Kamus baixou a cabeça, lembrando-se de certos acontecimentos do passado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Afoito como nunca antes havia se visto por aquelas bandas, o rapaz corria pelas ruas segurando um envelope timbrado pelo palácio real, queria chegar logo em sua casa e contar a boa nova a sua menina, que certamente o esperava com o café pronto.

-Desirée! Desirée!

-Estou aqui, Kamus... – disse a jovem, saindo de dentro da pequena casa. Abrindo um largo sorriso, Kamus a abraçou com força e saiu rodopiando com ela no colo, dando risadas e festejando muito.

-Eu fui aceito, Desirée! A ordem dos mosqueteiros me aceitou como um deles!

-Mas isso é maravilhoso!

Sorrindo, Kamus beijou Desirée seguidas vezes até colocá-la no chão novamente, mostrando-lhe a carta de convocação.

-Agora nós poderemos regularizar a nossa situação, Desirée... Nós poderemos nos casar, meu amor!

A menção da palavra "casar" foi recebida pela jovem com um sorriso no rosto, mas uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos não passou despercebida por Kamus, que a encarou, meio sério.

-O que foi, Desirée? Não está feliz com o que te disse?

-É claro que estou , meu querido, é só... Só uma coisa que pensei, apenas bobagens sem importância.

-Sem importância? Então por que a perturbação que vejo nesses seus belos olhos violeta?

-Kamus... – a jovem o encarou, sua voz soou em tom mais baixo. Parecia até que estava com medo de algo – Eu te amo muito e não quero nunca te perder... Tenho medo de que alguma coisa possa vir a nos separar, mas é coisa da minha cabeça...

-Não fique assim, Desirée... Não há nada nesse mundo que possa nos separar, eu juro!

Beijando novamente a sua amada, Kamus a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro da casa. Era preciso comemorar a boa nova.

Porém, algum tempo depois...

Aquilo não podia ser verdade! A carta de procurados pela polícia executora que um de seus companheiros lhe mostrara não podia ser verdadeira, tinha de ser uma farsa! Mas o nome escrito na primeira linha, identificando sua dona como assassina, gritava aos seus olhos que era tudo uma terrível realidade.

Transtornado, Kamus não pensou duas vezes e saiu da sede levando a carta nas mãos, a raiva começando a tomar conta de seu olhar. Quando chegou em casa, encontrou Desirée varrendo a entrada. A jovem, mesmo sem entender o que ele fazia tão cedo por ali, sorriu para recebê-lo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu... Ah! – gritou Desirée, ao receber um tapa de Kamus que fez a se desequilibrar e quase cair no chão – P-por que fez isso?

-Por quê? Será que isso explicaria tudo para você?

O rapaz estendeu a carta para ela. Com as mãos trêmulas, Desirée a leu por inteiro e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, uma expressão assustada tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Kamus, eu posso explicar...

-Explicar o quê, que mentiu para mim!

-Eu não menti, Kamus... Eu...

-Você matou um homem, Desirée! É uma assassina procurada pela polícia executora! Uma assassina!

-Eu fiz isso para me defender! Aquele maldito tentou me violentar quando eu era mais nova!

Chorando muito, Desirée tentava contar tudo a Kamus, mas o rapaz estava tão nervoso que não parecia muito disposto a ouvir.

-Não queria matá-lo, mas acabou acontecendo! O tiro era só para assustá-lo... Kamus, você tem que acreditar em mim, eu não tive cul...

-Cale a boca, sua vadia! – outro tapa – Você me enganou esse tempo todo! O que pretendia, Desirée, me esconder a verdade a vida toda?

-Não, Kamus, eu... Eu não contei porque pensei que tinha conseguido me livrar de tudo, eu... Por favor, me perdoe... Me perdoe, Kamus...

-Não se aproxime de mim ou não responderei por meus atos! – gritou Kamus, afastando-se de Desirée. Sentia muita raiva dela, se odiava por tê-la amado tanto. Um amor que agora lhe doía, como uma lâmina afiada fincada em seu coração.

-Kamus, por favor...

-Já chega! Eu não quero mais ver a sua cara na minha frente, Desirée! Vá embora daqui, suma da minha vida!

-Não, Kamus, eu não consigo viver sem você... Me perdoe, eu te amo tant...

Kamus não suportou ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da jovem e a agarrou pelos braços, encarou os olhos violetas já vermelhos de tanto chorar. Por um momento, Desirée pensou que ele iria dar-lhe um beijo, mas o rapaz a jogou contra a parede.

-Nunca mais, Desirée... Nunca mais irá mentir para mim...

Sem dizer mais nada, Kamus foi se afastando da casa, levando em suas mãos a carta da polícia executora.

-Aonde vai, Kamus? Kamus!

-Eu vou cumprir com o meu dever de cidadão...

E ele se foi, deixando Desirée aos prantos na entrada da casa. Poucas horas depois, o rapaz voltou acompanhado de dois homens, mas a casa estava vazia. As roupas e objetos pessoais da jovem não estavam mais lá também.

Desirée tinha fugido para algum outro lugar. E Kamus, jurando a si mesmo nunca mais derramar uma única lágrima por mulher alguma no mundo, trancou seu coração para qualquer sentimento. Porém, esqueceu-se de esvaziá-lo antes de tal decisão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Somente mais cinco minutos, meu rapaz! – disse um guarda ao passar pelas grades, trazendo Kamus de volta à realidade. De volta àquela tortura.

-Desirée... Por que você se uniu ao Cardeal, um traidor de nosso país?

-Hunf, queria que eu fizesse o quê? O Cardeal foi o único homem que se propôs a me ajudar, em troca de alguns favores é claro, mas ainda sim me ajudou. Se estou viva até hoje, é ele a quem devo agradecer...

A mulher voltou a encarar a parede, Kamus pegou seu chapéu de volta. Já estava saindo da cela quando se lembrou de algo.

-Sei que o documento não é a única arma do Cardeal contra Vossa Majestade... Por favor, Desirée, diga-me o que mais aquele traidor planeja contra o rei.

-Se veio até aqui para isso, perdeu seu tempo, Kamus... Tudo o que sei levarei comigo, até o fim.

Sem mais nada a dizer, a própria Desirée pediu ao guarda que levasse Kamus para fora da cela. Resignado, o mosqueteiro partiu de volta para a taverna, sentindo um misto de frustração e outra coisa mais que não conseguia identificar ainda...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Antes de mais nada, me diz de onde você tirou a idéia absurda de que eu e Raul éramos casados, Shura? – perguntou Julliete, encarando o rapaz, os braços dele cruzados em posição de inquiridor.

-Essa aliança no seu dedo não é prova suficiente para isso?

-Ah, a aliança... – a garota pousou seu olhar sobre ela – Era da minha mãe, Shura. Eu a uso porque gosto e também é uma maneira de manter os homens afastados, você entende... Mas voltando ao assunto Raul e eu...

-Pode falar, eu sou todo ouvidos.

-Bom, casar com ele seria um crime de incesto...

-Incesto?

-Shura, Raul era meu irmão mais velho! Irmão, entende?

O queixo do mosqueteiro foi parar no chão, ele próprio quase caiu da cadeira. Julliete não agüentou e começou a rir de novo, a situação parecia tão insólita para ela.

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Por que eu precisava me proteger, Shura. Eu sei que você era o melhor amigo do Raul, mas eu não imaginava que precisaria te contar tudo. Aliás, o meu irmão também nunca te falou nada.

-Ah, muito bonito de sua parte e dele também... E com essa atitude egoísta, me deixaram acreditando que estava traindo meu amigo! – ironizou o rapaz, levantando-se da cadeira, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

-Egoísta, eu? Olha aqui, eu não tenho culpa se você não pode ver uma saia na sua frente que se assanha todo!

Furiosa, Julliete também se levantou e já ia caminhando até a porta para expulsar Shura do quarto quando ele a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela o encarasse com os belos olhos âmbar.

-Acha que é assim que a vejo? Como uma saia, um passatempo?

-Shura, eu...

-Se fosse assim, Julliete, eu não relutaria tanto em admitir os meus sentimentos, pensando estar traindo um amigo...

Puxando Julliete para junto de si, Shura a beijou novamente, apertando aquele corpo perfeito contra o seu, explorando as curvas tão femininas com as mãos. Mas Julliete interrompeu rapidamente o beijo, deixando o rapaz atordoado.

-Você... – a garota disse, sorrindo, sem mais ofensas – Não acha que estamos indo muito devagar em relação ao que sentimos?

-Com assim? Julliete, você quer...

Com um olhar cheio de malícia e desejo, Julliete soltou-se de Shura e desabotoou o que restavam dos botões de sua camisa, revelando para o rapaz as suas curvas perfeitas e que tanto o enlouqueceram no riacho.

-Julliete, você tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa?

-Não sou uma garotinha inocente que não sabe o que quer... Eu conheço muito bem as minhas vontades e desejos... E eu quero você, Shura...

-Não diga isso... – pediu o rapaz, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias, seu corpo todo reagir diante das palavras da garota.

Livrando-se de sua roupa íntima, Julliete sentou-se na cama e estendeu sua mão para o rapaz, que permanecia de pé a poucos passos de distância.

-Você não vem?

Julliete nem precisou repetir a pergunta. Apressado, Shura tirou suas botas e a camisa primeiro, sentando-se ao lado da garota, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando aquela boca tão doce e ávida. Pela alta temperatura contida na carícia, era perceptível que Julliete era realmente uma garota que sabia muito bem o que queria, as suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas nuas de Shura e arranhavam a pele morena de sol do rapaz. Os gemidos dele logo ganharam o acompanhamento dos gemidos da garota quando a boca de Shura tomou posse de um dos seios, beijando-o com desejo, mordiscando-o de leve.

Julliete arqueou o corpo, pedindo por mais, segurando entre as suas mãos os cabelos macios do mosqueteiro, fechando os olhos e deixando que a sensação de vertigem tomasse conta de seu corpo. Shura parou por um momento com as carícias, observando com um sorriso as reações que provocava na garota.

-Por que... Por que parou?

O rapaz não respondeu e a beijou novamente, desta vez suas mãos passeando pelas coxas e nádegas de Julliete. Um pouco ofegante, a garota abriu os botões da calça de Shura e mordeu sua orelha, enquanto lhe dizia algo com a voz sussurrada.

-Agora é a minha vez de te deixar nas alturas...

Então, sem dar espaço para o rapaz entender o que ela dizia, Julliete desvencilhou-se do abraço de Shura e o deitou na cama, tirando sua calça e a roupa íntima de uma só vez, deitando-se sobre ele e beijando sua boca. Usando suas mãos para acariciar o corpo do rapaz, Julliete beijava-lhe o pescoço, o peito e ia deslizando a boca pelo corpo de Shura, até chegar à região do baixo ventre. Levantando o olhar, a garota fitou por alguns instantes os olhos negros do mosqueteiro...

-O que vai faz... Ah, Julliete...

Fechando os olhos, era ele quem arqueava a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo todo tremer pelas carícias da garota, embora ela ainda se saísse um pouco desajeitada. Mas o que isso importava, nunca tinha desejado uma mulher como desejava aquela menina e a danada sabia disso, por isso o enlouquecia tanto.

Levantando o corpo com certa dificuldade, se segurando para não pedir que Julliete continuasse, Shura a puxou para cima novamente e beijou sua boca com ardor, explorando ainda mais as sensações que ambos sentiam. A garota se largou no abraço do mosqueteiro e ele aproveitou o momento parta inverter as posições, deitando-se sobre Julliete, pressionando-a com seu corpo forte e másculo.

E então, para surpresa da garota, Shura puxou seus braços para cima, prendendo-os junto à cabeceira da cama.

-Desta vez não há como fugir...

-E quem disse que eu vou ao menos tentar?

Sorrindo, Shura encaixou o seu corpo com o de Julliete, a garota afastou suas pernas para recebê-lo dentro de si, o que aconteceu logo. O desejo era tanto, a vontade tão incontrolável que o rapaz o fez de uma só vez, abafando um pequeno grito de dor da garota com um beijo ardente. Uma sensação de total vertigem e excitação crescente tomou conta dos corpos de ambos, fazendo-os movimentar-se como se tivessem vida própria. E o mosqueteiro, sentindo o calor do corpo de Julliete, intensificou seus movimentos, até que não pôde mais agüentar. Com um grito rouco, ele atingiu seu clímax, o corpo todo enrijeceu para depois estremecer, a garota também. Suando, Shura deixou-se cair sobre ela, soltando suas mãos.

Ficaram alguns minutos quietos, até que o rapaz largou-se de lado na cama, deitando-se junto de Julliete. Ela o abraçou e Shura apoiou sua cabeça no peito da garota, que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Tinha sido maravilhoso e altamente recompensador, sentia que poderia enfrentar a guarda inteira do Cardeal depois de um ato de amor como esse.

-Shura? – chamou-lhe Julliete e o rapaz a encarou com os olhos negros.

-O que foi?

-Nada, é que... Que eu acabei de me lembrar de algo.

-E o que seria?

-Sabe... – ela o fitou com os olhos âmbar brilhando de desejo novamente – Quando veio me procurar, eu estava me preparando para tomar um banho...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Shura levantou a cabeça e encarou o sorriso de Julliete.

-Está tudo pronto no quarto de banho?

-Claro... Os sais, a água na tina, a espuma de banho...

Beijando Julliete, Shura a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto de banho, fechando a porta com o pé...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, meu Deus, Shura! Ah, eu tô com vergonha... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e um aviso (mais um!): o próximo será um pouco triste, principalmente para os fãs de Kamus e Desirée. Não briga comigo, Juli, eu estou fazendo o que é preciso para o andamento da fic! E diz para o Alexandre que isso aqui é de mentirinha, a mãe e o pai dele vão ficar bem, eu prometo. Dá um chocolate para o menino que fica tudo bem (pelo menos isso funciona para acalmar a minha prima Karina, de seis anos)...


	11. Capítulo X

Aqui está o décimo capítulo, escrito com um certo aperto no coração...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo X**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia nem tinha amanhecido e Kamus já estava de pé, sentado no beiral da janela. Com o olhar perdido no vazio, o rapaz sentia um aperto no coração, uma dor que não o deixava sequer pensar com clareza. Então seria assim, tudo acabado de uma maneira tão terrível?

-Você não dormiu a noite toda, Kamus... O que aconteceu?

Kamus virou-se para a direção onde ficavam as camas e viu Miro sentado na que ocupava, encarando-o com ar de preocupação.

-Como sabe disso?

-Pode não parecer, mas me preocupo com você, meu amigo... Eu vi a cara que estava quando chegou e percebi que ficou revirando o tempo todo na cama.

Voltando a mirar o vazio, Kamus suspirou alto. Miro levantou-se da cama e foi até o amigo, estava realmente preocupado. Nunca tinha visto o rapaz daquela maneira, Kamus era sempre muito sério e jamais demonstrava outra coisa que não frieza com suas atitudes e expressões. O que estaria acontecendo?

-É por causa daquela mulher, não é?

Kamus não respondeu, mas o amigo notou uma pequena, porém insistente, sombra de tristeza nos olho azuis do rapaz. Não queria falar sobre o assunto com ninguém, era algo que lhe doía.

Miro entendeu que o amigo não lhe diria nada e deu de ombros, voltando à sua cama. Nessa hora, ouviram batidas na porta e Aioros entrou, já vestido com suas roupas de mosqueteiro.

-Eu soube que a execução de Desirée será nesta manhã, assim que o sol despontar no horizonte... A polícia executora me pediu para realizar a oração do perdão, vocês querem vir comigo?

-Aioros, não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

-Espere lá fora que eu vou me trocar... – Kamus disse, sem deixar de mirar o vazio. Miro ficou quieto e também foi se trocar, não deixaria o amigo sozinho em uma hora dessas.

No quarto de Julliete, tanto a garota quanto Shura já tinham despertado e terminavam de se trocar. Nem mesmo o corpo dolorido pela noite movimentada faria com que perdessem a execução. Um pressentimento dizia a Julliete que algo importante aconteceria durante a sentença.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O porto ficava próximo a uma encosta, local escolhido para a execução da sentença. Pelo caminho cheio de pedras e valetas, Aioros ia à frente segurando seu crucifixo entre as mãos e rezando baixinho, seguido por um dos guardas, Desirée, o outro guarda carregando uma espada em sua cintura e os demais mosqueteiros. Kamus ia andando de cabeça baixa. Não viu quando Julliete se aproximou e pousou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, como se quisesse lhe dar apoio.

Ao chegarem ao topo da encosta, Desirée se ajoelhou na grama, os guardas postados cada um de um lado da mulher. Aioros fez o sinal da cruz e se juntou aos seus companheiros. O guarda que levava a espada a empunhou sobre a cabeça da mulher e, nesse momento, Desirée levantou o olhar e seus olhos encontraram os de Kamus. Aí...

-Esperem! Não façam nada ainda!

Tropeçando nas pedras, Kamus saiu de seu lugar correndo e foi cair de joelhos diante de Desirée, os olhos marejados. Mas ele tentava manter-se firme.

-Me perdoe, Desirée... Eu fui um fraco, um idiota, eu deixei você partir e a perdi...

-Kamus...

-Me perdoe por não te ouvir, por não acreditar em você... Se soubesse o quanto senti sua falta e me arrependo de tudo...

As lágrimas acabaram por correr pelo rosto do mosqueteiro. Desirée, sentindo que ela também iria acabar chorando, tentou secar as lágrimas de Kamus, mas ele deteve as mãos da mulher, segurando-as com força entre as suas.

-Eu te amo, Desirée... E esse amor me dói agora porque não posso evitar que você se vá...

-Kamus... – ela não agüentou e deixou que suas lágrimas também caíssem – Eu esperei tanto para ouví-lo me dizer isso novamente... Eu nunca deixei de te amar, apesar de tudo.

Largando-se nos braços de Kamus, Desirée podia sentir todo o calor que o amor dele possuía e isso a deixava mais confortável para enfrentar a dura realidade. Acariciando os cabelos negros da mulher, o rapaz a beijou com tanto ardor que o chão sob seus pés parecia até que iria tremer.

Ninguém ousou fazer um único movimento, a não ser Shura e Miro. Os dois mosqueteiros trocaram olhares significativos, o que foi percebido por Aioros e Julliete.

-O que vai fazer, Shura? – perguntou a garota, ao pé do ouvido do rapaz. Ele limitou-se a encará-la sério e se afastou.

-Eu não acredito que esses dois vão fazer o que estou pensando... – comentou Aioros consigo mesmo, com um ar que misturava preocupação e uma certa alegria pela ousadia dos amigos.

Abraçados, de olhos fechados, Kamus e Desirée não viram quando Shura e Miro aproximaram-se cada um por um lado e, com seus floretes em punho, avançaram ao mesmo tempo. Só foram perceber o que acontecia quando ouviram os gritos e sentiram o sangue respingar em suas roupas.

-O que fizeram, seus malucos? – gritou Kamus, vendo os corpos ensangüentados dos dois guardas, caídos sobre as pedras.

-Ora, você acha mesmo que nós deixaríamos esses caras executarem a sentença?

-E, além disso, eles eram da polícia e provavelmente tinham ligações com a guarda do Cardeal... Quem garante que não tentariam nos pegar depois de tudo?

Trêmula, Desirée estava parada, estática. Aqueles homens tinham acabado de cometer uma loucura para poupar a sua vida! Eram mosqueteiros do rei, poderiam ser severamente punidos por aquele crime e mesmo assim arriscaram tudo pelo bem de um amigo.

-Têm idéia do que pode acontecer a vocês por causa disso?

-Eu sei, Kamus, mas não me importo de enfrentar um julgamento! O que não ia dar para agüentar era ver você sofrendo por causa dessa mulher!

Miro estava irritado com a reação do amigo e acabou falando demais. O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, quebrado adivinhem por quem...

-Háháhá...

Os risos de Julliete mais uma vez foram ouvidos e contagiaram Aioros. Nervoso, Kamus já ia se preparando para mais um tapa em Miro, o rapaz se encolheu todo...

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, meu amigo... – o mosqueteiro disse, abraçando Miro. Uma demonstração de amizade rara, se pensarmos no jeitão do mosqueteiro.

-Olha só... – Shura falou, desanuviando o clima - O momento é muito bonito, mas nós temos um traidor para pegar, lembram-se?

-Um assassino, você quer dizer... – Desirée corrigiu Shura e todos a encararam com seriedade.

-Assassino?

-Sim... Não bastou o Cardeal preparar a execução de Raul Montparnasse – Julliete estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do irmão – Ele também planeja a morte do rei Luís XIV e sua esposa. Só assim ele poderá governar a França.

-Desirée, sabe quando ele dará cabo desse plano?

-Será durante o discurso do rei para a guarda, no dia do aniversário de Vossa Majestade... O Cardeal contratou um atirador para matar o rei e ele fará com que pareça um atentado planejado e executado por vocês.

Miro soltou um palavrão em desagrado, Shura chutou uma pedra ao longe. O desgraçado do Cardeal era pior do que pensavam, como tinha coragem de dispor assim da vida de Vossa Majestade? Meio indiferente às reações dos amigos, Julliete pensava em alguma coisa e acabou dando um pulo, como se tivesse se assustado com alguma coisa.

-Meu Deus! O aniversário do rei é amanhã!

-E ele sempre faz o discurso antes do meio-dia... Não podemos perder tempo!

Sem se importar com os corpos estirados sobre as pedras, os mosqueteiros voltaram ao vilarejo próximo ao porto, não podiam perder um minuto que fosse. Montando em seus cavalos, puseram-se à estrada, Desirée acabou ficando com um dos cavalos da polícia executora.

-Tem certeza de que agüenta uma viagem dessas? – Kamus quis saber, preocupado. Pela cara da mulher, ela não tinha dormido durante a noite toda.

-Não se preocupe, Kamus... Eu agüentei coisa muito pior nesses últimos anos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um bosque afastado do castelo, um tiro foi ouvido, espantando os animais e pássaros em revoada. De queixo caído, o capitão Rochefort examinava os cacos das garrafas no chão e a precisão da pontaria do atirador.

-Eu lhe disse que Monsieur Legrand era um exímio atirador, capitão... – comentou calmamente Richilieu, sorrindo meio de lado.

-Sem dúvida, Cardeal...

Sem alterar a expressão séria de seu rosto, o atirador deixou sua arma de lado e encarou os dois homens que conversavam... A uma distância de cinqüenta metros!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahá, eu aposto que enganei muita gente... Vocês acharam mesmo que eu iria matar a Desirée assim, sem mais nem menos? Não sou tão má, mas confesso que a idéia inicial era essa. Aí eu pensei: tá todo mundo esperando que seja esse o final dela na fic, então por que não mudar?

Espero que tenham gostado e um recadinho para o Alexandre: rapazinho, você ainda não viu nada do que sua mãe é capaz de aprontar por aqui...


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

A viagem era pesada e sofrida para todos, principalmente para os cavalos. Mas, surpreendentemente, os animais corriam a toda pela estrada, pareciam até não sentir os efeitos que tal esforço provocava. Á frente, Shura e Julliete guiavam os demais. E o mosqueteiro não deixou de notar o brilho da fúria nos belos olhos âmbar, o desejo de vingar a morte do irmão que estava mais próximo de se concretizar.

Mas, apesar de toda vontade, sabiam que apenas quatro (machistas, excluíram as mulheres!) não seriam suficientes para deter o Cardeal e Rochefort, como lutariam com toda a guarda presente? Seria preciso uma ajuda extra...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em uma casa à beira da estrada, pouco depois do nascer do sol, um homem recolhia ovos em um ninho quando ouviu um zunido sobre sua cabeça, seguido de um som de algo batendo contra uma árvore. Ao olhar na direção de onde vinha o som, percebeu que se tratava de um pedaço de papel, enrolado em uma pedra. Abriu-o com rapidez e sorriu ao ver seu conteúdo, entrando depressa na casa...

"Um por todos... E todos por um!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Como estão os preparativos para o discurso, Capitão? – perguntou o Cardeal, à mesa do café. O capitão, que acompanhava o desjejum, sorriu meio de lado.

-Está tudo preparado, Cardeal... Monsieur Legrand chagará logo e eu mesmo o levarei ao seu posto.

-Excelente! Brindemos então ao maravilhoso presente que o rei e sua esposa receberão neste aniversário...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Os muros de Paris! Vamos apear um pouco e discutir como faremos para entrar na cidade e chegar ao palácio de Versalhes.

Kamus foi o primeiro e ajudou Desirée a descer. A mulher estava visivelmente cansada, mas rejeitou prontamente qualquer tentativa do rapaz de sugerir um descanso ou algo assim.

Julliete apeou de Milady e ajeitou seu florete na cintura, indicando que estava pronta para matar qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho, impedindo-a de concretizar seu plano de vingar a morte do irmão e provar sua inocência, ainda que tardia. A determinação da garota causava admiração em Shura, mas também uma preocupação que se tornou constante nas últimas horas. Julliete não mediria esforços para atingir seu objetivo, daria sua vida por isso se fosse necessário... E o mosqueteiro não gostou nada de pensar na idéia de perdê-la de uma maneira tão idiota.

Aioros e Miro, a pé, voltavam de uma ronda preliminar e voltaram-se aos amigos, sorridentes.

-A movimentação de guardas na cidade é mínima, estão todos se aprontando para o discurso. Não será tão difícil entrar na cidade e chegar ao palácio.

-Então ouçam-me e vejam o que faremos...

Atentos, os mosqueteiros e as duas mulheres prestavam atenção em tudo o que Kamus dizia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Este será seu posto, Monsieur Legrand. – apontou Rochefort para o alto de uma pequena torre, plantada em uma das laterais do jardim do palácio. E de onde o atirador teria uma visão perfeita da sacada onde o rei e sua esposa estariam no momento do discurso.

-E o restante do pagamento, capitão?

-Procure-me na taverna da cidade, hoje à noite e eu lhe entregarei o restante.

Monsieur Legrand assentiu e subiu à torre. Estava quase na hora do discurso e ele precisava se aprontar. E, em todo o jardim, pequenos grupos da Guarda Real já se aglomeravam esperando a presença do rei.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ajeitando sua faixa, Luís XIV observava a esposa terminando de se arrumar, colocando os brincos. Não deixou de notar uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos.

-O que foi, minha querida?

Anna suspirou e afagou as mãos que seu marido pousava sem eu ombros.

-Não é nada, apenas... Nada...

-Vamos, me diga por que está assim?

-Um pressentimento, Luís... Como se algo terrível estivesse prestes a acontecer contigo, eu querido.

-Não pense nessas coisas, Anna. Toda a guarda estará presente, nada pode me acontecer.

-Eu não confio nesses homens, Luís...

Carinhoso, o rei a beijou sua esposa e a tomou pela mão, saindo juntos do quarto.

-Nada vai me acontecer, eu prometo. – ele disse, pouco antes de se encontrarem com o Cardeal na sala anexa à sacada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nas proximidades do palácio, os mosqueteiros deixaram os cavalos presos em um madeiro e, protegidos por capas, iriam infiltrar-se no jardim.

-Tem certeza de que ficará bem, Desirée? – perguntou Kamus, não queria deixar a mulher sozinha enquanto ele iria lutar.

-Vou, Kamus... E você me faça o favor de voltar inteiro!

-Eu juro...

-Ah, me avisem antes para eu não ver uma coisa dessas! – exclamou Miro, virando de costas para não ver o beijo do casal.

Aioros riu, Shura também. Mas Julliete, de dedo em riste na cara do rapaz...

-Você sabe muito bem que EU deveria ir junto, Shura!

-Julliete, por favor... É perigoso demais, você sabe que seremos quatro contra centenas de homens...

-E por causa disso você vai me impedir de vingar meu irmão! Isso é injusto!

-Injusto é eu te perder por causa de uma loucura dessa sua cabeça torta!

Julliete ia retrucar, mas ficou calada, o dedo em riste no ar foi murchando. Shura estava lívido e Aioros não resistiu e teve que abrir a boca...

-Eu sabia que ainda iria viver para presenciar essa cena... Bela declaração, Shura.

A garota corou e o mosqueteiro a abraçou. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ele resolveu falar.

-Eu prometo que matarei pessoalmente o Cardeal e vingarei a morte de Raul...

-Está bem... Tenha cuidado.

-Você também.

Shura a beijou com ímpeto e paixão, mas teve que largá-la depressa. Ajeitando seu chapéu, o rapaz se afastou junto de seus companheiros. Desirée e Julliete ficaram paradas ao lado do madeiro.

-Então... – Desirée falou, quebrando o silêncio – Acho que agora podemos ir.

-Sim. Diga-me, você sabe manejar um desses? – perguntou Julliete, apontando o próprio florete.

-Mais ou menos, mas aprendo rápido.

-Ótimo. Venha comigo.

Sorrateiras, as duas mulheres puseram-se a caminho por uma outra via que não e mesma usada pelos rapazes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Capítulo onze! E muita ação prometida para os próximos!

Beijos!


	13. Capítulo XII

Ah, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa: eu estou amando escrever com essa duas mulheres e as cenas que se seguirão refletem bem isso. E uma outra coisa: já que a Desirée foi um valioso empréstimo da Juli Chan, eu recomendo que leiam "Uma garota Especial" e conheçam o contexto original onde essa personagem foi criada e inserida e já adianto que vale muito a pena!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Os guardas o esperam ansiosos, Majestade... – disse o Cardeal, entre sorrisos. O rei agradeceu a informação e dirigiu-se à varanda, de mãos dadas com sua esposa.

Na pequena torre do jardim, Monsieur Legrand já estava posicionado, apenas esperando momento certo de agir. Junto à fonte, Rochefort olhava para o céu, visivelmente entediado com aquela pompa. E, na entrada do jardim...

-Estão todos os guardas a postos... E onde estará o atirador que Desirée falou? – questionou Kamus, observando o local.

Shura, que encarava a figura odiosa do Cardeal cheio de falsos sorrisos, desviou sue olhar por um momento e acabou encontrando a figura de roupas pretas escondida atrás da amurada da pequena torre. Cutucando Kamus, ele indicou o local.

-Ai está você... Acho que posso pegá-lo, então! – disse Miro, também observando o atirador e já querendo se pôr a caminho. Mas Aioros o deteve, muito sério.

-Estabanado do jeito que é, Miro, será capaz de chamar a atenção de todo mundo e não conseguir impedir o atirador de matar o rei.

-Eu, estabanado? Ah, até parece que não me conhecem direito! Eu seria incapaz de uma bobagem dessas e...

-Chega, Miro! Shura, você cuida desse cara. Nós pegaremos o Capitão e também o Cardeal.

-Isso não é justo, Kamus! Eu quero pegar o atirador, eu quero...

-Silêncio! Andem depressa, nós temos que pegar esse traidor de uma vez por todas.

Caminhando juntos, os três amigos se dirigiram para a fonte, enquanto Shura virou-se para a direção da torre. E nenhum deles percebeu que, logo, não seriam quatro contra centenas. Entrando pelos portões do jardim, vários homens vestindo capas acinzentadas vinham pela cidade...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Guardando um dos portões laterais, um guarda solitário fazia uma pequena ronda quando um barulho de galhos secos sendo pisados chamou sua atenção. Meio receosos, ele fez a curva pelo muro conjugado e nem teve tempo de perceber o que acontecia; um oponente de porte esguio e muito ágil rasgou sua garganta com um florete.

-Rápido, nós não temos muito tempo...

Depressa, Desirée ajudou Julliete a despir o guarda e pegou seu florete. O corpo foi arrastado para trás de um arbusto e deixado por lá.

-Gostei desse chapéu... – comentou Desirée, sorrindo. Julliete embainhou novamente seu florete e adentrou o jardim, ajeitando o lenço sobre seu rosto.

Havia chegado a hora de sua tão sonhada vingança. E Shura não seria louco de impedir isso!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Silencioso e ágil como um felino, Shura subiu devagar as escadas da pequena torre e logo chegou ao topo. Escondido atrás de uma porta, ele viu o atirador com a arma já engatilhada e esperando momento certo. Esticando o pescoço, o mosqueteiro viu o Cardeal sorrir satisfeito com o andamento de seu plano e Rochefort ainda olhando para o alto, como se absorto em pensamentos.

Os outros três já estavam posicionados e começavam a chamar atenção dos guardas a postos, que se questionavam porque aqueles homens usavam capaz e chapéus que escondiam seus rostos. Observando tudo do alto, Shura não conteve o sorriso maroto ao perceber que, vindos de várias direções, outros homens usando capas apareciam.

-Senhores, é com imenso prazer e alegria que estou aqui, diante de vós, para lhes agradecer por tudo o que têm feito... – o rei começou seu discurso. Nesse momento, Rochefort desviou seu olhar para o chão, ajeitando a aba do chapéu. Shura percebeu a movimentação do atirador e se preparou para atacar.

Foi um fração de segundos, talvez nem isso. Quando Monsieur Legrand apertou o gatilho, o rapaz saltou sobre ele, desviando a trajetória do tiro. A bala foi parar longe, o rei e sua esposa gritaram assustados e o cardeal viu o mosqueteiro lutar contra o atirador na torre.

-Guardas, na torre! O mosqueteiro traidor está na torre!

Porém, quando os guardas desembainhavam seus floretes para atacar Shura...

-Aonde pensam que vão, senhores? – quis saber Miro, jogando longe a sua capa, os amigos fizeram o mesmo. Rochefort apontou seu florete para o rapaz, dando risadas.

-Acham mesmo que conseguirão alguma coisa? São apenas quatro contra todos os meus homens.

-Meu caro Rochefort, acho que o equivocado desta história é você...

Mal Kamus disse isso e centenas de homens, ao mesmo tempo, tiraram suas capas e empunharam floretes. Os mosqueteiros do rei estavam de volta. E desta vez não recuariam.

-São seus mosqueteiros, querido! – gritou Anna, sendo levada para dentro do castelo junto do marido. E tanto ele quanto a esposa não deixaram de notar que Richilieu parecia muito nervoso e consternado com a situação.

-O que tem, Cardeal? Parece até que alguma coisa deu errado em seus planos?

-Ora, Majestade, é claro que deu errado! Eu não imaginava que os traidores estriam presentes e tentariam matá-lo.

-Me matar? Pois a mim pareceu que Shura evitou que um tiro me atingisse.

O rei Luís desafiava o cardeal, com a cabeça erguida. O religioso limitou-se a sorrir e acenar para os guardas que os acompanhavam, que apontaram seus floretes para o casal real.

-No fim das contas, é mais esperto do que eu imaginava... Mas agora é tarde, Majestade... E para seu bem e de sua esposa, é melhor que me acompanhem...

Sem alternativas, o rei e sua esposa seguiram o Cardeal e seus homens pelos corredores do palácio, em direção ao subsolo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O tilintar dos floretes se chocando no ar podia ser ouvido de longe e a briga estava realmente boa. Os mosqueteiros lutavam com uma garra sem igual, descontando toda raiva pelo tempo que ficaram parados e distantes de seu posto original. Dando risadas e mostrando sua melhor forma, Miro lutava com dois, três de uma vez, rodopiava e bradava palavras de ordem. A cada um que Aioros despachava para o outro mundo, o sinal da cruz era feito. E Kamus...

Kamus lutava com Rochefort, que revidava todos os ataques do mosqueteiro, os floretes se encontravam a todo momento, as provocações idem.

-Nada mal para alguém que não tem técnica nenhuma, Rochefort.

-Posso não ter técnica, mas também não tenho medo de encarar um lambe botas feito você!

-Engraçado, não foi isso o que me pareceu há alguns anos.. Lembra-se de quando foi expulso da ordem, Rochefort?

Furioso, o capitão avançou com muito mais ímpeto sobre Kamus, que desviou-se fácil do golpe. A fúria de um era o combustível que mantinha a calma do outro.

Na torre, Shura e o atirador trocavam socos e agressões verbais, um tentando derrubar o outro pela amurada. Mas o rapaz não podia perder tempo, ele vira quando o Cardeal ameaçou o rei e sua esposa e os levou para dentro do castelo.

Monsieur Legrand deu um salto para cima de Shura, que desviou-se do soco e o segurou pelo braço. Estavam muito próximos da amurada, qualquer passo em falso e um deles cairia.

-Isso já me cansou...

O comentário do rapaz veio acompanhado de um soco, Monsieur Legrand desequilibrou-se e caiu no vazio, direto ao chão do jardim.

-Miro! – o mosqueteiro gritou do alto e o amigo até se assustou – Atrás do Cardeal, depressa!

O rapaz saiu correndo, desviando-se de todo tipo de ataque e entrou pelo castelo, acompanhado de Aioros. Rochefort tentou ir atrás deles, mas Kamus o impediu, apontando o florete para o pescoço do Capitão.

-Acho que é o fim da linha para você, Rochefort...

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso, meu caro...

Rochefort sorriu e, no mesmo instante, um guarda apareceu por trás de Kamus e rasgou seu braço direito com o florete. O rapaz gritou de dor e virou-se para abater o inimigo, o que fez com sucesso. Mas a dor era tamanha que o florete começou a pesar em sua mão e Rochefort o chutou para longe.

-Parece-me que o jogo virou ao meu favor...

-Desta vez é você quem está enganado, meu caro Capitão.

Empunhando um florete, Desirée nem deu tempo para Rochefort pensar no que acontecia. De um só golpe, rasgou o rosto do capitão e seu peito, ele caiu dentro da fonte, tingindo a água com seu sangue.

-Eu disse para a Julliete que aprendia rápido.

-Desirée! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Cuidando de você, ora! Estique seu braço, Kamus!

Rasgando um pedaço de sua própria roupa, a mulher envolveu o braço de Kamus com o tecido, estancando o sangue. De posse do florete do rapaz, ela entregou-o a ele e tomou o rumo da entrada do castelo.

-Vamos depressa, temos um rei para salvar e um traidor para capturar.

-Adianta alguma coisa se eu pedir que não vá e fique por aqui, em segurança?

-Sabe muito bem que a resposta é não.

-Então vamos logo, Desirée.

Os dois entraram pelo castelo, correndo atrás de Miro e Aioros. Descendo as escadas da torre, Shura já estava pronto para ir atrás dos amigos quando foi surpreendido por um guarda o atacando com tudo. O rapaz desembainhou o florete, mas não precisou fazer muita coisa...

-Muito me admira um mosqueteiro com a sua habilidade ser surpreendido desta maneira, Shura... – comentou Julliete, puxando de volta o florete que atravessara o corpo do guarda.

-Julliete! Eu não mand...

-Shi! Você já devia saber que eu não ficaria parada naquele lugar, apenas esperando notícias!

-Mas, Julliete, aqui é perigoso!

-Chega, Shura! Eu vou entrar naquele castelo e acabar com o Cardeal com minhas próprias mãos, você queira ou não!

-Quer saber? É simplesmente impossível discutir com você!

Shura ajeitou o chapéu e correu para o castelo, Julliete o seguiu. Se não podia impedí-la de ir atrás do Cardeal, pelo menos ele estaria por perto para ajudá-la.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, que garota mandona! Não pode fazer assim com o Shura, Julliete! Mas eu gosto demais dela, é uma das personagens originais por quem tenho mais carinho (as outras são a Gwyneth e a Helena).

Bem, este foi o capítulo 12, o penúltimo da fic. Espero que ela tenha correspondido às expectativas de vocês até aqui e aguardem as emoções do próximo e derradeiro capítulo...

Beijos!


	14. Capítulo XIII

Gente, desculpem a demora para atualizar Honra, é que eu estou iniciando três novos projetos de fics e metida em uma super pesquisa para uma outra e por isso demorei tanto... Mas agora que me organizei, eu prometo "tentar" não demorar tanto com as outras, tá?

Vamos ao capítulo final, então!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Empurrados pelos homens do Cardeal, o rei e sua esposa entraram pela ala sul do palácio, em direção às escadas que levariam ao subsolo. Correndo pelos corredores, abatendo todos os homens que se colocavam em seu caminho, Aioros e Miro iam mais à frente, Kamus e Desirée os seguiam de perto.

-Richilieu! – gritou Aioros, o primeiro a se aproximar do grupo, apontando o florete na direção do Cardeal.

Este, por sua vez, limitou-se a sorrir. Levando sua mão à cintura, Richilieu puxou uma arma e atirou contra o mosqueteiro. Aioros foi ao chão, Miro desesperou-se e foi até o amigo.

-Eu não imaginava precisar usar isto... Vamos depressa, não temos tempo a perder! – gritou o Cardeal, puxando Anna para a escadaria.

-Aioros... Meu Deus, ele está...

Miro apoiou a cabeça do amigo em suas pernas, um buraco marcado na altura do peito. Mas, ao contrário do que o rapaz pensava...

-Miro...

-Ah, você não morreu!

Com dificuldade, Aioros indicou que Miro olhasse sua camisa, o que o rapaz fez prontamente. Ao abrir os botões, não conteve a exclamação de alívio: o crucifixo de Aioros estava torto, com a bala encravada. E em seu peito, apenas marcas de arranhões.

-Cara, eu tô começando a acreditar que Deus realmente existe e te ouve!

Kamus e Desirée se aproximaram, ajudando o mosqueteiro a ficar de pé. Porém, mesmo o tiro não sendo fatal, Aioros sentiu dores no peito.

-Vão à frente, não podemos mais perder tempo... Eu os alcançarei junto de Shura.

-Certo!

Voltando a correr, os três saíram em disparada, deixando Aioros para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tem idéia de para onde o Cardeal pode ter ido? – quis saber Julliete, entrando pelo palácio acompanhada de Shura. O rapaz parou um instante, como se pensasse. E acabou se lembrando de algo.

-O desgraçado só pode ter ido ao subsolo, onde existe uma passagem secreta para o rio Sena!

-Então ele pretende fugir pelo rio?

-Exato...

Sem perder tempo, Julliete quis voltar à corrida. Mas Shura a segurou pelo braço.

-Pelo corredor não... Venha comigo, eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Puxando a garota, o mosqueteiro voltou ao jardim e fez o contorno pelo lado esquerdo do palácio, sempre atento a um possível ataque.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Puxando a rainha pelo braço, o Cardeal desceu a escadaria do subsolo, empurrando Anna para a margem do rio, o rei Luís XIV sendo levado por um dois guardas de Richilieu.

-Pode ir parando por aí, você não vai conseguir escapar! – gritou Miro, descendo os últimos degraus, despachando par o além quem se aproximasse dele.

Richilieu deu risadas e apontou novamente sua arma, mas, desta vez, a rainha foi quem tomou uma atitude: próxima ao Cardeal ela pôs toda sua força em seu punho e golpeou o braço de Richilieu, a arma foi cair dentro do rio.

Alterado, ele a pegou pelos braços e a jogou dentro do bote que havia ali, o guarda que levava Luís fez o mesmo.

Miro correu para a margem, abatendo o guarda. Queria ela pular no rio, alcançar o bote que na se afastava, mas foi puxado por Kamus no último segundo antes do salto.

-Ficou maluco, Miro?

-Maluco ficou você, Kamus! Eu ia atrás do Cardeal, salvar o rei e sua esposa!

-E faria isso como se não sabe nadar?

-Idiotas! – o Cardeal gritou, de pé no bote e longe do alcance dos dois – De que adianta espernearem feito duas crianças se não há mais nada fazer? A esta altura, o mensageiro que enviei à Inglaterra já chegou ao seu destino e o Conde de Bunkinghan é meu aliado na tomada do trono!

-Está falando de mim, Richilieu? – gritou Desirée, tirando o chapéu que cobria seu rosto e juntando-se a Kamus e Miro na margem do rio.

-Traidora! Mas isso não importa, eu tenho em minhas mãos os soberanos da França, nada irá me impedir de conseguir o que quero!

Miro fez menção de pular no rio novamente, Kamus o deteve. O bote se aproximava da saída do palácio, logo ganharia a foz do rio e seria impossível alcançá-lo por fora. Porém...

O portão de ferro que separava o subsolo do leito do rio fechou-se com violência, o bote bateu com tudo nele e balançou. Conseguindo se equilibrar, o Cardeal tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

-Pensou mesmo que conseguiria passar por aqui, Richilieu? – questionou alguém, o rosto coberto pelo chapéu e um lenço, uma voz melodiosa que soou raivosa e determinada. Estava parado junto à margem onde ficavam as correntes que controlavam o portão.

-Quem é você?

-Se eu fosse você, não gostaria de saber...

Tirando o chapéu e o lenço, Julliete revelou suas feições ao Cardeal e saltou para o bote, ao mesmo tempo que o rei e sua esposa recuperaram a razão e se atiraram no rio. Kamus e Desirée saltaram para ajudá-los, Miro ficou praguejando contra os amigos e... Shura! Onde ele estava que somente Julliete apareceu?

-Pela honra de Raul de Montparnasse, eu vou mandá-lo para o inferno, Cardeal!

Richilieu ainda tentou acertar um soco ou algo assim na garota, mas a agilidade dela, mesmo em um "terreno" instável, era surpreendente e Julliete se desviou, golpeando o braço do Cardeal. Urrando de dor, ele levou a mão ao braço ferido, encarando a garota. Ela, por sua vez, tinha o olhar cheio de ódio.

-Adeus, traidor...

Com um golpe certeiro, Julliete rasgou o peito do Cardeal, que caiu dentro do rio. Vendo o corpo boiar e tingir a água de sangue, Julliete finalmente baixou a guarda e toda força que vinha demonstrando nos últimos dias. Sentando-se no bote, ela levou as mãos à cabeça e chorou.

-Julliete!

Shura surgiu do mesmo local onde a garota estivera, saltou para o rio e alcançou o bote. Todo molhado, ele abraçou a jovem.

-Eu... Nós... Nós conseguimos...

Com a ajuda de um remo, Shura levou o bote até a margem, Miro puxou-o para que os dois pudessem descer. O rei e Anna estavam sentados nos primeiros degraus da escada, Kamus e Desirée abraçados também. E Aioros vinha descendo a escada, sorrindo ao ver que todos estavam bem.

-Shura! – gritou Miro, quebrando todo o momento de silêncio e reflexão – Onde você estava que não apareceu para acabar com o Cardeal?

-Bom... – o mosqueteiro pareceu meio constrangido por um momento. Julliete riu, entre lágrimas.

-Ele estava de, digamos, castigo.

-Castigo? – perguntaram seis vozes de uma vez, Shura ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-Ora, vocês já tentaram argumentar com essa garota? Não teve jeito, ela teimou que queria vingança, aí já viram né...

As seis vozes se transformaram em uma explosão de risos debochados, Aioros teve que se sentar de tanto que ria.

-Por essa eu não esperava... Shura, você foi domado!

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, em uma bela cerimônia, os mosqueteiros foram restituídos como a guarda oficial de Vossa Majestade. Julliete foi condecorada com honras e Raul foi declarado oficialmente inocente, tendo seu corpo transferido para o mausoléu onde repousavam os homens de grande destaque do reino.

Como era de se esperar, Kamus foi agraciado com uma promoção, tornando-se o chefe de todos os mosqueteiros ("Agora agüenta o iceberg de ego inflado!", Miro comentou, recebendo um olhar mortal como resposta), os demais receberam sua medalhas de honra. Desirée obteve o perdão por seu crime e assim ela e Kamus poderiam finalmente se casar como tanto desejavam.

Após a cerimônia, os amigos resolveram ir para a taverna da cidade, comemorar a vitória. Os cavalos e Milady estavam amarrados em um madeiro próximo à saída do palácio. Miro, que ia à frente do grupo, parou de caminhar ao observar Phortos tranqüilo, espantando moscas com a cauda, um cocho de água limpa à sua direita.

-E então, Shura? O que eu faço com a sua cama lá na sede? – perguntou Aioros do nada, estancando o passo junto de Aramis.

-Como assim?

-Não seja idiota, Shura! Não vai mais precisar dela agora que tem uma casa enorme nos arredores. Ou pensa que a Julliete vai deixar você ficar lá na sede?

Shura sorriu, beijando Julliete apaixonadamente. Sabia que Aioros estava certo, muito em breve aquela menina cheia de energia e determinação seria a mãe de seus cinco filhos.

-Cinco? Um pouco demais, não acha?

-Mesmo?

-E o que o Miro vai fazer com a sua cama, Kamus? – perguntou Desirée, sorrindo ao ver a discussão de Shura e Julliete acerca do número de filhos que teriam.

-Não sei... O que acha, Mi... Miro? O que está fazendo aí?

A pergunta de Kamus chamou a atenção de todos, que viram Miro ir até o cocho, encher a boca de água e parar frente a frente com Phortos. O cavalo fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Aí...

-Tipo, eu não tenho nada contra você, amigão... – o mosqueteiro disse para o cavalo, Phortos com o focinho todo molhado – Mas eu tinha uma dívida a acertar, entende?

D'artagnan relinchou debochado, puxando o coro. Logo, todos estavam rindo da situação, Miro com cara de "o grande vencedor" do dia.

Aquela alegria toda era o reflexo da certeza de que, depois de uma turbulência tão grande, os ideais de honra e justiça aprendidos desde a infância e perpetuados por anos e anos estavam de volta ao seu posto, levados em frente por toda uma geração de nobres mosqueteiros... E talvez pelos cinco filhos de Shura e Julliete também!

-Ei! Eu já disse que cinco é demais!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, chegou ao fim! Que coisa, não? Bom, eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta fic, os reviews carinhosos e sempre incentivadores e um agradecimento especial (mais um!) à Juli Chan. A Desirée está inteira, sem nenhum arranhão ou mácula e agora eu a devolvo para você, muito obrigada pelo empréstimo!

Esta fic acabou, mas não deixem de acompanhar a do Alberich, um projeto muito especial que tenho, a do Aioros (Anybody seen my baby?) que está com o primeiro capítulo no ar e, em breve, uma do Shaka em Universo Alternativo, chamada "Minha Bela Dama", uma história que, apesar do título romântico, é mais puxada para a comédia, muito bacana...

Beijos!

Para quem se aventurar a ler a fic do Aioros, eu recomendo que leiam antes e também a fic **"Eternal"**, protagonizada pelo maravilhoso cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos e minha primeira personagem original, a Petra. Essa fic é a primeira de toda uma série, a do Aioros é a segunda e tem também a série paralelaestrelada por Homero e Helena, os filhotes do casal. Imperdível (Margarida, como você é metida!)!

"Paraíso", "Presente de Grego" e "Porque o Batman sabe dar porrada nos caras, ué!", nessa ordem.


End file.
